


Mafia daughter

by Dark_01



Series: Mafia daughter [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Mafia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Cheating, City of Light (The 100), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, German mafia, Girl Penis Lexa, Girls with Guns, Hate to Love, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, Lexa is a blake, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rich Clarke Griffin, Russian Mafia, Secret Identity, Stubborn Clarke, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_01/pseuds/Dark_01
Summary: Lexa is the daughter of a powerful mafia leader. Titus Murdoc. Seven years ago Lexa left to escape the world of her father. But a new threat brings Lexa out of the shadows.





	1. Another day

Lexa work as tech worker at a multi millionaire office. The pay as good and nobody really knew Lexa name. As Lexa is reading a book in her underground office the phone goes off.

“How can i assist?” Lexa asks through the phone. Not really interest. 

“Hi it’s Clarke Griffin, I have this big presentation in five hours and nothing is work,” Clarke says through the phone. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“I’ll be right up,” Lexa says. Hangs the phone up and walks a long journey to the fourth floor. Lexa totally look out of place right now. Her plan blue shirt and kaki pants and shoes awhile everyone wore nice suits or pant suits. Lexa didn’t really care about all that. As long as she was away from her father that is all that mattered. Lexa enters Clarke office. Clarke was a twenty-four year old girl fresh out of college and the head of the art section. She looks worried but hot. Clarke wore a nice blouse and skirt and heels. Her hair pin up.

“Oh my god, what took you so long?” Clarke says. Lexa rises her eyebrow at Clarke.

“My apologize Ms. Griffin, but my department is in the basement,” Lexa answers. Clarke rolls her eyes and shows Lexa the problem. 

“Can you just fix it or something?” Clarke asks impatiently. Lexa presses out her lips and walks over to the computer. 

“Well one your computer is five years old, and you fried the battery,” Lexa answers monotone. Clarke nearly died. She starts to pace back and forth.

“This presentation is huge! This could rise 50% of art life, please you got to help me,” Clarke begs. Lexa stares at Clarke not convinced. “I’ll buy you clothes!” 

“I happen to like my clothes. Ms. Griffin your computer is fried that means died…I can try and back the software to another drive for you but that is going to take a couple hours,” Lexa answers dryly. Clarke grabs Lexa bicep tightly. Blue eyes stare into Lexa green orbs so intensely. 

“How long? Two hours?” 

“No like 7- 10 hours…look cancel the meeting saying something else,” Lexa says with a shrug. Clarke pulls away from Lexa and sighs with defeat. 

“I can’t believe this shit! I thought you were the best?” Clarke growls out. Lexa chuckles darkly before grabbing Clarke computer.

“Look it’s not my fault you overwork your computer, now excuse me awhile I work with your computer,” Lexa says coldly and leaves Clarke office. Clarke bites her lip before going to the phone. Lexa walks back down to the basement to work on Clarke computer. Not even a second before Lexa sat down the door opens and enters Raven. Lexa didn’t mind people, she didn’t mind lying to keep her identity hidden. But back to Raven, Raven is Lexa friend/roommate, Lexa met Raven four years ago after Raven lost her gadget that creates crotch fire…or whatever that was, which Lexa found making Raven declare there friendship that day. 

“Hey bitch! your not answering my phone call!” Raven shouts closing the door. Lexa sighs a little. 

“I was upstairs dealing with Ms. Griffin,” Lexa says annoyed. Raven snickers a little which Lexa glares at Raven.

“You too have so much sexual tension you could light a fire,” Raven says putting her lunch on Lexa table. Lexa rolls her eyes and starts to work on the computer.

“There is no sexual tension, Clarke is straight she has a boyfriend…which happens to work here. I also I can’t stand Ms. Griffin due to her imbecilic behavior with computers,” Lexa says with frustration and Raven smiles wider at Lexa.

“You have it bad for Ms. Griffin…I can hear the wedding bells now,” Raven says. Lexa rolls her eyes again before going back to work on the computer. 

six hours later Lexa brought the flash drive to Ms. Griffin. She watch as Finn Collins talks to Clarke. She inhales and exhales deeply before knocking on Ms. Griffin open door. Both turn to look at Lexa.

“I have that flash drive for you, Sorry about the in convince,” Lexa says. She wasn’t really sorry, but it was something that she had to say to the big headed people upstairs. Clarke sighs rigidly and takes the flash drive.

“Well thank you, oh what is your name again?” Clarke asks. Lexa tilts her head a little.

“Alicia,” She lies. Clarke nods her head before looking at Finn. Lexa leaves the room with her fist tighten at her side. As Lexa reach the basement she took off her work shirt, showing amazing body with tattoos. A cool spine tattoo that had moons going down it and tribal tattoo on her left arm with other cool tattoos. On Lexa right side a full sleeve of beautifully done design. Her chest a tattoo of a name in Russian on her left upper boob and skull tattoo on top of her heart. Lexa changes into a old sweater with holes in them now and walks out heading to her car. As She does Lexa takes a look around the parking lot before getting her car and driving off. 

As Lexa reach her apartment, which was a big open space with a sliding door but it was home for Lexa. She a king size bed in the corner that laid on the ground. A couch and TV and a nice kitchen. But something was different. 

“Hello big sis,” A voice echo from the dark. Lexa points her gun in the shadow. A girl walks out into the light. her hair short and olive tone skin. She held a smile on her lips and wore a causal outfit.

“Octavia? How the hell did you find me?” Lexa sneers and places the gun on the table. Both girls smile at each before embracing each other.

“Well Lexa…you weren't easy to find but follow the numbers you gave me seven years ago,” Octavia answers. Lexa nods her head and goes to make them both a drink. 

“How is Bellamy?” Lexa asks. 

“He is good he misses you though, he misses his Commander…and also father,” Octavia draws out. Lexa clutches her hands around the glass of hers, but calms down and walks over to Octavia giving her the glass. 

“Well father made me kill the girl I love so…I don’t know why he misses me…but all seriousness O why have you came?” Lexa says. Octavia takes a long sip of her drink before placing it down on the counter. Lexa tilts her head at Octavia who showed nervousness. 

“Queen Nia, she is out for blood…she has killed five hundred of our people. She is wanting your throne,” Octavia says and Lexa grits her teeth in annoyance. She looks at Octavia.

“I am not the commander, I chose a normal life over violence, please Octavia let me live for once,” Lexa pleads. Octavia sighs a little. 

“Fine but Bellamy won’t like it, but if you need us…I’ll be right by your side,” Octavia says putting a flip phone in Lexa hand. Lexa smiles and hugs her sister, before Octavia starts to leave. “Also put better locks on these doors,” Octavia teases. 

Lexa opens the flip phone to check the contacts. Octavia. Bellamy. Anya. Murphy. Lexa grins a little.

The next morning Lexa walks through the main doors heading towards her office space with bagels in her hands. But is stop by a man in a suit.

“Miss Griffin wants to speak to you,” the man says. Lexa wanted to roll her eyes and tell the guy to fuck off, but she didn’t and went straight to Miss. Griffin office. She looks at Miss Griffin annoyed with the computer at her desk. She let’s out frustrating sigh. Lexa knocks on the door and Miss. Griffin eyes flash to the door.

“Alicia…my desk top froze and nothing is working…I have meeting at 9,” the blonde tells Lexa. But Lexa could care less about Miss. Griffin. Lexa walks around the desk putting her bagel bag down and goes to look at the computer and does a few things to the keys…and poof it works. “You must be a wizard with this stuff,” Miss Griffin exclaims. Lexa stares down at Miss. Griffin, she really tries to avoid eye contact with Miss. Griffin ascites and she clears her throat.

“No problem, you have a good day,” Lexa says. Again she could care less about Miss Griffin day. Miss Griffin smiles at Lexa.

“Wait Alicia…I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I try to give everyone the respect they deserve,” she tells Lexa. Lexa puts her hands in her jean pockets and rock on her heels.

“Apologize accepted,” the brunette replies leaving the office. Clarke huffs out shaking her head before going back to work. 

Clarke work more on her computer and Gaia enters the room holding folders in her hand. She knocks on Clarke door. 

“Ah Gaia, what are you doing on this side of the office?” Clarke smiles and walks over to Gaia giving her a hug. Gaia returns the hug before stepping back.

“Oh just giving this papers to Raven…she is really good with math so whenever I get the chance I try and give them to her to check for me,” Gaia says. Clarke looks at Gaia confused. Gaia laughs out. “Raven the tech Latina? She works with that attractive woman that makes every girl hate themselves?” Gaia says still smiling.

“Right of course, Actually I can drop them off you…I am heading down there anyways,” Clarke says extending out her hand. Gaia looks at Clarke for a moment before handing the folders to Clarke. Clarke takes them and leaves her office heading to the basement. As she walks to the elevator, it only took down several levels before she is met by stair door. Clarke grunts in annoyance and walks towards the stairwell. Half way down she is breathing heavy and looks up at four levels. “Shit I should taken spin-class more seriously,” Clarke says through deep breathes but keeps walking. She finds the Tech room, it was large and colorful despite being underground practically. Latin music is heard boosting through the hallway and woman that must be Raven exits a room doing a dance move. 

“Are you Raven?” Clarke shouts out. Raven turns and looks at Clarke shutting the music off quickly. Raven walks over to Clarke. 

“I am sorry for Alicia behavior, she can be intense and brooding and really sexy at times…and so mysterious but she means well,” Raven says. Clarke couldn’t help but smirk before extending folders to Raven.

“No actually this are for you…Do you really have to travel this far to get my building,” Clarke asks guilty. She feels bad that Alicia had to walk all these stairs. Raven nervously rubs the back of the neck.

“Yeah I suppose, look the Tech people are happy down here…your people are happy with less nerds filling the spaces,” Raven says. Clarke took offense and bite her lip. A door opens and at the doorway stood Alicia. Her eyes narrow. 

“Miss. Griffin…is there something wrong? I don’t think I ever saw you in the last five years of my working here stepping foot down here,” Lexa says folding her arms. Clarke looks at Lexa. 

“Well nothing is wrong Alicia…To much of a hassle for my busy schedule,” Clarke says. Lexa neck vein pop out. Tell Raven in her own way Lexa is piss. Raven awkwardly laughs and goes over to Lexa hitting her on the bicep with the folders.

“Alrighty…thank you Miss Griffin for stopping by,” Raven says pushing Lexa into her own office. Raven gives Miss Griffin a nervous smile before shutting the office door behind her. Clarke walks to the stairwell. 

“Strange,” Clarke says before walking up. 

That night Lexa laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She slowly sits up and a random girl laid beside Lexa. Lexa walks to a black door with a code on it, and Lexa taps in the code before opening the door and closes it. A room filled with guns and clothing and gadgets. Lexa picks up a AR-15 rifle and smiles at it. 

“Sadly I miss touching you,” Lexa says before giving the rifle a kiss and places it down. Lexa turns around and walks out of the door and the door locks. Lexa stares at the girl. We see Lexa full body, toned and tattoo and a nice pair of boobs and good size cock. She was considered a little above average but was thick. Lexa was never ashamed of who was…well body wise. She changes clothes leaving a note on the counter and does her morning jog before work, Lexa travels about two miles through most of New York, she pauses at a gym and enters inside. It’s a Russian Gym. 

“Тренажерный зал не открыт,” (Gym not open) A man says. Lexa rolls her eyes and keeps walking. The man appears and looks angry for about two seconds before smiling wide. He gives Lexa a hug and Lexa pulls back patting his arm.

“Hello Lincoln, I am sorry I haven’t been around,” Lexa says and Lincoln chuckles. 

“Don’t be sorry friend, it’s nice to see you…did Octavia see you last night?” Lincoln asks. Lexa moves her side to side giving a little crack before sighing. 

“Yes…she must have stop by to see you, what do you know about Nia?” Lexa asks. Lincoln eyes bulge out of his head and he scrunches his bold head.

“Like I told O, not much…she just has caused some major problems. She is working with the American clan so things aren’t turning out so well,” Lincoln tells Lexa. Lexa presses out her lips before nodding. 

“Tonight we’re going to Club Valley,” Lexa tells Lincoln and starts to leave the gym. Lincoln looks at Lexa confused.

“That’s German territory! They won’t accept us Russians,” Lincoln shouts. Lexa lips curve into a smile before heading out the door.

“They will for there commander,” Lexa tells him before leaving the building.


	2. Commander memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy this. Also sorry if the action isn't great.

Lexa arrived at work pretty early. She listen to music as she check in. She brought her duffel bag with her. She listen to Kendrick Lamar loyalty she bobs her head to the beat and when she returns downstairs she puts her duffel bag down and starts on her work. Raven was usually late at times due to her excuse as I was distracted by “Hot women” but Lexa knew Raven slept in like usual. When Raven arrived she enters Lexa office before pausing.

“Holy shit what happen to your face?” Raven says. Lexa looks down chuckling a little. 

“I might have taught someone a lesson last night,” Lexa smirks a little. Raven grins a little pulling a chair over.

“Tell me all about it?” Raven asks putting her chin in her hands. She look at Lexa with wide eyes. Lexa rolls her eyes. 

Flashback to last night

Lexa wore a fitted suit with a black tie. she walks into the club with dominance. She keeps walking until being stop by a bouncer.

“Wrong area, turn around,” he says. He didn’t even faze Lexa instead she handle her ground.

“I am here to speak to Marcus…my name is Alexandria Murdoc,” Lexa says in a Russian accent. The man eyes widen a little.

“My apologize, follow me,” the bouncer says leading Lexa. As Lexa approach the V.I.P section. Marcus sat with two gorgeous woman on either side of him. his shirt unbutton enough to show lion tattoo on his chest. 

“Bringt mir junge Damen jetzt Bruno?” (Bringing young ladies to me now) Marcus says with a chuckle. Lexa presses out her lips.

“Schade, ich mag Frauen,” (To bad I like women) Lexa replies. Marcus eyes widen a little bit. Bruno nervously looks at Marcus. 

“Who are you?” Marcus says in English. Lexa steps forward grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels and takes a long sip of it before placing it down.

“Alexandria Murdoc, I am seeking a deal,” Lexa tells him. Marcus became nervous and look around him before speaking. 

“Guards!” Marcus shouts. Lexa cracks her head a little, before grinning at Marcus.

“Wrong move, Marcus,” Lexa sneers before shooting one in the head and the other in the dick. He screams in agony. People start to scream. Lexa is tackle from the V.I.P section breaking into the table. Lexa is punch at least three times in the face by another body guard. Lexa manages to grab a fork close and stabs it into the guys eye. He screams in pain, and Lexa does a kick flip. She kicks him in the groin and snapping his neck in the same time. Lexa grabs her pistols walking to Marcus. Two sloppy machine gun holders fire and Lexa does the matrix type of move. She gets a flesh wound on her arm, but it doesn’t slow her down instead she keeps going. She runs towards the machine gun guy taking me down and firing the machine gun off hitting the other guy. Lexa fixes her suit and walks over to Marcus sitting down in the chair and taking a semi full glass of whiskey in her left hand.

“Now Marcus your going to tell me everything I need to know about Queen Nia,” Lexa says before taking a sip of the whiskey. 

End of flashback

Lexa finishes the story rubbing her bruised knuckles and Raven sat with mouth agape and cheers loudly. Lexa closes her eyes for a second before opening them.

“My best friend is fucking beast! Dude you have to teach me how to shoot a gun,” Raven says. Lexa eyebrow lifts up and Lexa presses out her lips.

“No, your dangerous enough without a loaded fire arm,” Lexa says. Raven pouts a little folding her arms a bit.

“Please, I promise to be safe with it, Come on Lexa we sleep in the same bed together…naked,” Raven protests and Lexa leans back in the chair with her arms behind her head.

“Because you refuse to buy a bed and calmed my bed is the comfiest then any other bed,” 

“And great cuddle buddy,” Raven adds. Lexa stares at Raven with a playfully glare.

“Mention that to anybody and I will end you,” Lexa says in all playfulness…kind of. Raven raises her hands up in surrender. 

“I honestly believe it, Lexa if I didn’t know you I would be afraid of you…but sadly I know you,” Raven says standing up. Lexa laughs at Raven. Lexa told Raven her secret three years ago after Raven was mug and Lexa beat the living shit out of them and when Raven saw the Red star tattoo behind Lexa neck that look really dope. It turned into a infinity symbol as well.

About an hour later, Lexa phone starts to vibrate. Not her actually phone, but the flip phone. Lexa answers it.

“Hello,” Lexa answers. Heavy breathing.

“Hey pal, how is everything?” Murphy. Lexa closes her eyes a bit. 

“I’m fine Murphy, how is upstate New York?” Lexa asks. 

“Good, Bellamy treats me like a royal bastard…I like it up here, but shit Lexa the people here are so lame…I can’t go to any bars that serve some stupid rich people drink! What happen to simple Voda!” Murphy exclaims. Lexa chuckles before leaning into the chair a bit. She clutches around the phone a bit hard.

“Murphy, did something happen to Octavia?” Lexa whispers. Murphy throat clears and he becomes serious.

“She hasn’t come back yet Lexa…I am trying not to freak Bellamy out, but what if the Americans got her Lex…things won’t be good. I heard the Americans use radiation torture and genital torture,” Murphy whispers. Lexa jaw tightens and Lexa closes her eyes a bit. 

“I’ll find her Murphy, and tell Bellamy I won’t let anything happen to our baby sister,” Lexa says serious. 

“I will, are you going to shave your head again and go all Hitman 47 on us again?” Murphy lightens the mood. 

“Fuck off Murphy,” Lexa says chuckling before hanging up. Lexa taps her fingers against her chin before taking out the sim card breaking it in half and placing a new one in. She puts in the numbers of everyone cellphone before putting it in her desk. As Lexa is about to get up the phone rings on her desk. “How can I assist?” Lexa says with annoyed voice. 

“It’s Clarke, I was wondering if I can speak to you,” Clarke says. Lexa nearly wans to bash her head into the desk.

“Sure,” Lexa says calmly and walks out of the office towards upstairs. 

“Go get em tiger, roar,” Raven says in her office. Lexa rolls her eyes but keeps walking up the steps. When Lexa finally reaches upper level she walks to Clarke office. She knocks on the door and Clarke turns to see Lexa. 

“Oh my god, what happen to your eye?” Clarke says standing up walking over to Lexa. Lexa stops Clarke from getting closer.

“Just had training went a little rough last night, is something wrong with your computer again?” Lexa asks. Clarke shuts her door and closes the blinds and sits down on the table near by in the office. 

“No…and can you once not act like ass?” Clarke asks tilting her head. 

“Eh nope,” Lexa says with shrug. Clarke sighs heavily before talking.

“I talk to Michael about the Tech people…Your all getting a rise now being at 110,000 a year you will all receive 130,000,” Clarke says with a smile. Lexa folds her arms and tilts her head at Clarke.

“Michael Cox is giving everyone down stairs a 20,000 rise? The same prick that stares at Raven ass?” Lexa says harshly. Clarke puts her hand up for Lexa. Lexa nearly wanted to rip Clarke hand off. 

“Well including Mr. Collins, I also want to move you and Raven onto a better building maybe the east wing?” Clarke says. Lexa grits her teeth a little and looks around the colorfully room.

“I will accept the rise, may I leave Miss. Griffin?” Lexa asks stepping back to the door. 

“Yes you may leave,” Clarke says. She watch as Lexa left her room. Clarke sighs with a nervous exhale. 

Lexa had to work a late shift, which Raven promise to have pizza waiting at home. Lexa starts to pack her things up leaving her t-shirt and rip jeans and nice shoes. Lexa is leaving the office when she notices Clarke is still working. Or she thinks she is, Lexa walks over to Clarke to see she had fallen asleep at her desk. Lexa thinks about just leaving her there, but gentle shakes her. Which Clarke does a karate chop motion, causing Lexa to step back confused. But she couldn’t help but not chuckle at the pink sticky note on Clarke forehead. Clarke quickly takes off the sticky note. She looks at the tattoos on Lexa body.

“I…Uh never knew you had tattoos,” Clarke says still staring at them. Lexa rubs the back of her neck tiredly.

“I do, you should get some rest Clarke…I mean Miss. Griffin,” Lexa says quickly. Clarke chuckles before sitting up slowly.

“You can call me Clarke, Alicia…I should get going…thank you for waking me up,” Clarke says with a sincere smile. Lexa just shrugs her shoulders and starts to head out.

“No problem boss,” Lexa says as she walks out. Clarke can’t help but watch as Lexa ass move. Clarke shakes her head quickly.

“Stop Clarke,” she tells herself before packing up to leave the office. She had three miss calls from Finn and a text message from her mom. “Shit, hey Alicia!” Clarke calls out. Lexa stops and looks straight ahead. Lexa bites the bottom of her lip thinking about walking still.

“Yes Clarke?” Lexa calls out.

“Do you think I can get a ride to my house? Finn and I shared the car today,” Clarke says walking towards Lexa. Lexa wanted to scream in frustration. 

“Sure,” Lexa replies dryly. Clarke smiles wide. They walk to Lexa beat up car, Clarke look at the car in question but didn’t mind. They got in the car and Lexa opens her phone and opens goggle maps. “Type in your address for me?” Lexa says. Clarke quickly taps away before handing it back to Lexa.

“You know it wouldn’t kill you if you said please,” Clarke says. Lexa looks at Clarke and presses the start button and the voice started to speak to them as Lexa drives out of the parking garage.

“You can’t help yourself can you?” Lexa says as she follows the directions. Clarke looks at Lexa confused.

“What do you mean?” 

“You have to control everything, just saying it’s a big turn off,” Lexa says giving Clarke up and down look. Clarke looks offended. 

“Oh really and how many people are turned on with abrasive attitude?” Clarke snaps at Lexa. Lexa does a sharp turn right causing Clarke to move to the side causing Clarke to grow more annoyed.

“Well the woman seem to love my abrasive attitude,” 

“Do you even know how to drive? Shit,” Clarke says frustrated. Lexa pulls up to a gated community. 

“I actually Ace my drivers test. Here you are, make sure your boyfriend gets a big ear full on why you shouldn’t drive with me,” Lexa says cockily. Clarke stares at Lexa with intense eyes. They stare at each other long enough. To where you could cut the tension with a knife, but they slowly start to close to kiss each other until pulling away when Lexa phone starts to vibrate. Lexa pulls out her phone to answer.

“Yes Raven, I am about to be home…no I will not rub your back,” Lexa says. Clarke quietly gets out of the car to type in her code. “I drop off Clarke…no we didn’t do anything, I’ll be home in a minute,” Lexa says hanging up. Lexa watch carefully Clarke struggling to hold her things and Lexa moves her head side to side in frustration. Lexa gets out of the car halfway. “Clarke get back in the car and I will drive you to your house,” Lexa says.

“No! I will walk…thank you for the pleasant ride,” Clarke says and starts to walk inside the gate. Lexa gets back in her car and slowly creeps up on Clarke rolling down her window. 

“Get in the car, it’s not safe for someone like you to be walking,” 

“Someone like me? Fuck you I know how to defend myself, i got pepper spray in my purse and I am not afraid to use it,” Clarke snarls. Lexa grits her teeth before parking the car and getting out of the car she walks in front of Clarke. Standing over her at least three inches when Clarke didn’t have heels on.

“I am not going to ask again Clarke, get your stubborn ass in my fucking car before I force you into it,” Lexa says darkly. Clarke challenges Lexa for a solid ten seconds before walking to the passenger side of the car. Lexa arrives to Clarke mansion home. Lexa didn’t pay attention instead look at the steering wheel. Clarke gets out of the car slamming the car door and walks up the long driveway to the front door. Lexa drives off fast heading home. Her phone starts to ring but this time it isn’t her actually phone. 

“Hello?” Lexa answers.

“Finally you answered…why is there a naked Latina in your home? Did you get a girlfriend Lexa?” Octavia says. Lexa closes her eyes for a second as she drives.

“O why haven’t you called Murphy or your brother? Raven isn’t my girlfriend…she is my friend a difference,” Lexa says. 

“Well let say I ran into some problems but I got it all under control,” Octavia says. Lexa didn’t believe her. Whenever Octavia said she had something under control, it meant the opposite of that. Lexa gets home to find two pizza boxes on the counter. Raven showing Octavia her muscles which Octavia did the same. 

“What happen Octavia?” Lexa says as she closed the door. Octavia turns around…her face swallow bruised. Lexa touches the bruise side carefully sighing and look at Octavia arms. 

“I might have gotten in trouble with Italians,” Octavia says. Lexa slaps the back of Octavia head.

“You really mess with Italians…did any of them follow you?” Lexa asks as she walks towards one of her windows.

“No Lexa I am not amateur at this, I am not twelve,” Octavia says folding her arms. Lexa stares out the window for a moment staring at the quiet rode. Lexa was about three years older then Octavia awhile Bellamy was five years older than Lexa and eight years older then Octavia. Lexa walks away from the window walking to the pizza grabbing a few slices before eating carefully.

“So how did you get into the Mafia business?” Raven asks. 

“Well I and so as my siblings were born into it…we never got real say, our father made us do martial arts when we were three. I don’t see myself like every housewife with that white fence type of deal…I like business,” Octavia says.

“You shouldn’t like it Octavia…father made us do some horrible things,” Lexa says seriously. 

“I know…but this is my life Lexa, same as yours,” Octavia tells Lexa.

At Clarke house. Clarke enters her house putting her things on the counter and heads upstairs. Clarke finds Finn working in the office still. Clarke walks over to the office knocking gently.

“Babe…I when did you get home?” Finn says getting up from working. Clarke smiles and both share a kiss. 

“About two minutes ago, one of my co-workers brought me home…your still working?” Clarke asks. Finn yawns a bit wrapping a arm around Clarke shoulders.

“Sadly…I have to finish this report by morning for work…so I will probably be up late, do you want me check the bed for monsters?” Finn whispers. He moves his hands south of Clarke back grabbing her ass firm but soft. Clarke hums but kisses Finn nose.

“No baby I think I can manage by myself,” Clarke winks and walks away from Finn. He smiles at Clarke and he gets a message and he looks down at the number. A random girl texting Finn a vulgar message. Finn grins to himself before walking back into his office shutting the door behind him.


	3. Unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updated the wrong one. 
> 
> Someone makes an unexpected visit in the morning. Finn makes a second appearance. Clarke and Lexa meet again, but an event turns things around. Shit goes down by the way, and Lincoln appears as well.

Lexa lets Raven and Octavia take the bed, while she took the couch. Lexa starts to cook breakfast and then a sudden loud bang could be heard at her door. Lexa quickly grabs her pistol inside the cookie jar and Octavia is already up. Lexa gives Octavia a nod and slowly opens the sliding door.  
Before the person could enter, Octavia goes in for a high kick, kicking the person in the face.

“Ah shit!” A muffled female voice exclaims. Octavia looks confused for a second. 

“Who is it?” Lexa whispers. Octavia shrugs her shoulders.

“Some girl,” Octavia says. Lexa puts away the gun and looks around the corner.

Lexa recognizes the girl and gives Octavia a glare. 

“Emori…I am so sorry,” Lexa says, as she helps Emori up.

“I was just going to ask for dish soap…” Emori gasps, as she clutches her bleeding nose. Lexa walks over to the dishwasher, grabbing some dish soap and tissues.

“Here,” Lexa says giving it to her. Emori puts the tissue over her nose.

“Thank you…and you, girl,” she points to Octavia, ”you pack a powerful kick,” she remarks as she walks towards the door. Octavia sheepishly puts her hands up.

“Sorry about kicking you,” she mutters.

“Its all good,” Emori replies. 

Octavia closes the door, after Emori left, and locked it firmly shut.

Octavia then turns to Lexa, “What? It was just instinct okay?” and Lexa just shakes her head laughing.

“Good thing it wasn’t anyone important,” Lexa chuckles. Octavia grins a little before walking over to the bed.

Lexa moves past Octavia to where Raven rests on the bed.

“Raven?” Lexa asks politely.

“GO AWAY! The sun is not even up!” Raven moans, and throws a pillow towards the bedroom door and rolls around in the bed covers. Lexa expertly dodges the pillow however it hits Octavia, who was behind her.

“One, thank you so much for that Raven, and two, its like almost 10, and I am pretty sure that the sun is up.” Octavia says, as she throws the pillow back on the bed.

Lexa steps towards the bed, bends down and whispers something in Raven’s ear. Raven’s head shoots up quickly. 

“Did you say bacon?!” Raven asks, almost shouting, but still half asleep. Lexa grins a little and stands up, walking back to the kitchen. Octavia shakes her head at how easily Raven could be persuaded.

“Of course, with some eggs,” Lexa adds, speaking over her shoulder. Raven gets up, putting on an over-sized t-shirt, with the faded letter of ‘Swagga Gangster’ and walks to the kitchen. 

“You don’t look Russian?” Raven questions Octavia as she passes by. Octavia looks at Lexa for a moment before giving Raven her attention.

“Well you know, genes and DNA shit can get complicated,” Octavia says sarcastically. Raven smiles, but goes to get food. Lexa gives Octavia a plate of food before sitting down at the table with them. 

“After this I am going to see Lincoln then go to Bellamy…does she know of Bellamy?” Octavia asks, waving her knife at Raven. Lexa lifts her head just a little, smirking at Octavia.

“Be nice O, she only knows Bellamy as my brother,” Lexa says. Her phone starts to vibrate and Lexa growls practically. 

“What?” Raven asks, with a mouthful of bacon.

“Clarke needs me to come over to show her how to use Excel. Seriously… I think this girl is the stupidest American I’ve ever met,” Lexa’s accent gets thicker as she speaks. Octavia just snickers.

Lexa arrives at the office in a dark green flannel shirt and high jeans that were made for the ‘50s, and high top vans. Lexa walks to Clarke’s office to find Clarke wearing a low cut shirt and jeans, something that Lexa never really saw .

“Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen you in jeans?” Lexa says leaning against the door. Clarke lifts her head up to see Lexa.

“Just because I need your help with something, doesn’t automatically mean we’re friends,” Clarke says, and forest green eyes met her ocean blue eyes.

“Mm I wasn’t planning on being your friend anyways, you are not really my ideal friend,” Lexa says bitterly. 

“Just sluts and hookers right?” Clarke snaps. Clarke doesn’t know what to do when Lexa launches herself at her, and lifts her up by her shirt against the wall. They stood so close to one another, so close to almost kiss. Clarke’s heart rate increases a bit, and she could already predict Lexa’s next move. Lexa draws Clarke closer to her, and they kiss passionately for a good second before Lexa pulls away aggressively.

“You can figure it out on your own,” Lexa growls before letting go of Clarke. Clarke finally breathes , watching Lexa leave. Clarke realises that something was off, she could of sworn that she heard a Russian accent.

“Alicia! Please I am sorry!” Clarke shouts after her, but Lexa continues walking at a fast pace. Lexa stops walking, when she hears something in the left hallway…she could still hear Clarke’s shouting behind her. The footsteps got closer and when in Lexa’s views, Lexa grabs the person, flipping them onto the ground with a loud thud. Coffee flies in the air spilling it everywhere, and as for Lexa, she didn’t know who the person was until Clarke came and spoke.

“Finn!” Clarke shrieks. 

“Oh shit!” Lexa whispers.

Finn groans, before Clarke helps Finn up.

“I just brought coffee,” Finn says with a sullen tone, whilst attempting to get rid of the coffee spill on his shirt with Clarke’s help.

“Sorry…” Lexa says, slightly sincere. Finn is about to speak when...

“Really? Get the fuck out of here Alicia! Your help isn’t needed,” Clarke snarls. Finn is taken back from Clarke’s harshness, but Lexa remains calm, and reaches for the door.

“I am sorry for Clarke’s behavior, please come to dinner tonight as a thank you for driving her home the other night,” Finn says, trying to stop Lexa from leaving. Lexa pauses, giving Finn a look up and down.

“I’ll be over by 8…make sure you have vodka,” Lexa says before walking away. Finn smiles proudly at himself, and when he turns to look at Clarke, he nearly wanted to choke: Clarke was looking at him with a self-loathing look.

“Really Finn?” was all Clarke said before storming back to her office.

 

Lexa works out in the gym, hitting the punching bag as hard as she could. Lincoln nervously watches from afar with Octavia by his side. 

“In all my years, I have never seen Lexa so angry,” Lincoln says. He leans slightly sideways to speak to Octavia; Octavia laughs and pats Lincoln’s back.

“So…why don’t you go and talk to her?” Octavia teases. She gentle shoves Lincoln, who quickly moves back, staring at Octavia with wide eyes.

“Uh-Uh I am not speaking to her when she is that mad! You are her sister so why don’t you?” Lincoln whispers. Unknowingly to them Lexa walks over to them.

“I hear you, you know,” Lexa growls. Lincoln screams, making Octavia burst out with laughter. 

“We’re just curious on why you're mad,” Lincoln says in a higher pitch. He clears his throat, and Octavia looks at him with a warm smile.

“Octavia, why are you with him again?” Lexa asks playfully.

“Well I didn’t fall in love with his toughness,” Octavia spoke giving Lexa a wink. Lexa shudders in disgust.

“Gross,” Lexa mutters whilst walking back to the punching bag.

“While you are talking, why are you so upset?” Octavia asks. Lexa looks at Octavia, before doing a roundhouse kick and throwing in a punch. Octavia crosses her arms with a questioning expression. 

“Clarke and Finn…I have to go to there stupid house, why can’t this bitch fucking leave me alone,” Lexa growls out. Another punch. 

“Maybe she is trying to make amends?” Lincoln suggests. 

Another punch. “Fuck that!” Another punch “You see at home, people like us, Octavia and Lincoln, we were treated with respect!” Another punch “Here! Well, we’re treated like garbage!” Lexa sarcastically spits, with a cold threatening tone. Another hard punch to the punching bag, and the punching bag breaks off his hinges, landing at Lincoln’s feet. Lincoln jumps back like a cat, and accidentally lets out a small high pitched shriek.

“Lexa…really?” Lincoln was pouting like a little child. He then lifts the punching bag over his shoulders and walks past them, to put the punching bag back. Lexa gives off a slight chuckle and Octavia laughs as well as she walks over to her sister.

“Well, why don’t you just be your charming self, and don’t break shit?” Octavia asks. 

As the time for the dinner invite got closer, Lexa decides to go with a grey button up, a black tie and matching tailored black suit, black slacks and polished shoes. To finish the look, Lexa puts on black leather gloves and fixes her tie before she starts to leave. As she leaves the back room, full of guns, Raven whistles with a sassy attitude and waves her hand in her face. 

“Ah pappi!” Raven exclaims. Lexa fixes her jacket a little and looks at Raven with a smile. 

“Really?” Lexa asks. Raven laughs and strolls towards Lexa. 

“Hey I can’t lie when you’re making me feel really hot inside and I am so fucking tempted to do awful things to you…but I know you have a thing for blondes,” Raven smirks. Lexa rolls her eyes and slaps Raven’s hand away playfully. Raven walks away from Lexa with a little shake off her ass before sitting down in a chair. 

“I am leaving now Raven, if anything happens call me. Octavia knows the knock, just don’t answer to anybody else,” Lexa commands with a serious manner. Raven jokingly puts her hand up in salute motion, and gives Lexa a sharp salute.

“Yes Pappi!” Raven shouts.

“Raven…” Lexa sighs as she places her hand in her face, and shakes her head, “Please, just behave until I get back.”

“Yes Pappi!” Raven repeats, like an excited toddler, with a wide grin on her face.

Lexa just looks at Raven before leaving, and closes the door behind her. She dons her tinted aviators and heads to her sleek grey Mercedes car. She looks at her beat up car and sighs, before walking to it and getting in the driver’s seat. She places her leather gloved hands on the steering wheel, and starts up the engine. Lexa drives off heading to Clarke’s house. As she reaches Clarke’s house, she walks to the door knocking firmly. The door opens and Clarke is standing there wearing a navy blue dress that hugs her curves. Lexa didn’t know how long she stood their almost gawking at Clarke, but Clarke looks at Lexa with displeasing eyes. 

“Welcome,” Clarke hisses. Lexa tilts her head a little, snapping out of her phase, and steps into the house. It was huge. Honestly it was something you would see on MTV cribs. Lexa scans the house carefully, taking note of each little detail. 

“Alicia! Nice to see you again,” Finn calls out as he walks down the stairs. Lexa nods her head.

“Same to you…I am sorry about the coffee,” Lexa says. Finn waves Lexa off. 

“Its all cool now, but anyways…Clarke, could you check on the food?” Finn asks. Clarke clenches her hand slightly but leaves Finn and Lexa. Lexa follows Finn to the balcony, and Finn hands Lexa a cigarette but Lexa shakes her head.

“Thanks for the offer, but its a bad habit,” she replies. 

“I am sorry about Clarke, she can be a bitch at times,” Finn whispers to Lexa. Lexa hums a little before glaring at Finn. Finn seemed a little scared by the look Lexa gave him. 

“I mean she is great and shit but sometimes she can be a real bitch…come on it’s not like you haven’t had that thought too?” Finn argues his case.

“Look I call people out on there shit…so yes I have called Miss. Griffin a bitch, but I would never call my woman a bitch,” Lexa defends, before walking away. Finn exhales a little and his phone vibrates. A vulgar message appears and Finn bites his lip. He starts to head inside as well. 

“Hey sorry babe, the office just texted me about something to do with financial works…I will be out for a bit, so no worries,” Finn says kissing Clarke on the lips.

“Babe you can’t make me stay with her?” Clarke argues. 

“You’ll be safe,” Finn says, his fingers touching Clarke’s cheek, tracing her jawline. Lexa watches the interaction, until she saw a tattoo on Finn’s wrist…Lexa gives Finn her death glare before he leaves. 

Lexa eats the food quietly and takes a sip of her wine, Clarke angrily stabs her food as she eats it. Lexa can’t help but smile at it.

“What? My boyfriend leaves me with you,” Clarke was clearly annoyed. Lexa walks over to Clarke, standing beside her, and stares at her. 

“I need you to bend forward for me,” Lexa says. Clarke looks at Lexa confused, choking on her food. 

“No!” Clarke says.

“Get your fucking head down!” Lexa shouts. She stands up tall, whipping out, from her jacket, two pistols. She fires at least twelve rounds hitting the people lurking in the room. Clarke screams ducking from the shots. Lexa is hit in the shoulder, and she falls back into the chairs and snarls. She looks at a scared Clarke, giving her wink, in hopes to calm her down. 

“Damn, we killed the wrong person!” One guy exclaims. Lexa grabs at least two knives from the table, does a kick flip and throws the knives at the guys’ groins. Both guys scream in pain, but before they have time to shoot, Lexa grabs her pistols shooting them both in the temple. Blood smothers the floor, and a pile of bodies just lie there. Still and dead.

“Holy shit! You just…Holy shit!” Clarke frantically gasps, trying to piece together what happened.


	4. Unexpected visitor Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important note. I don't know where this story is going so it could be very dangerous. Haha. Anyways enjoy this story. Thank you to Twilight everything.

Lexa managed to take Clarke from her house, to her house. Lexa clutches her wounded shoulder, but manages to drive. She reaches her house parking lot, parks the Mercedes and helps Clarke to the house. When they arrived, Lexa noticed that that the door was slightly ajar. With her other hand, she picks up her gun, and slowly enters the house. What Lexa wasn’t expecting, was to find Emori standing in the hallway wielding a wooden bat. 

“I am ready boss! I am ready to fight some fuckers!” Emori hastily exclaims, looking around like some wild Barbarian warrior. Lexa stares at Emori, dazed.

“Oh shit! Boss your wounded! Here, let me see to that…”

“No, don’t worry about me, its minor.”

“But boss…”

“Where is Raven?” Lexa questions, with a slight tinge of anger and worry. “Just tell me where… where the fuck Raven is,” Lexa exhales deeply, her breathing getting shallower. Clarke looks at the two women, not understanding what was going on. 

“Um, she and Octavia went to grab drinks with Lincoln,” Emori says. Clarke and Emori notices a suddent shift in Lexa’s emotions. Lexa shoves Clarke to Emori. 

“Fucking watch her! Don’t let her out of your sight, if I come back and she isn’t here…You’re going to wish my father was here!” Lexa shouts, turning around, leaving the house. Emori nervously looks at Clarke. 

“Please don’t leave,” Emori begs. Clarke looks at Emori even more confused. 

“She is going to pass out from blood loss…” Clarke admits. Emori puts the bat down. 

“She is a tough fuck! She survived worse. Just wait,” Emori remarks. Clarke bites her lip and looks at the door. Alicia was about to do something stupid, she knew it. She runs out of the door pushing it aside, and runs to the parking garage and looks around for the silver Mercedes, but was met with nothing. She looks to her side, to see a woman with keys. Without thought, she sprints towards the woman, punching the woman in the face and knocking her over. Clarke grabs her keys and phone and runs to find the car. 

“Holy shit! what am I doing?” Clarke says to herself, frantically, as she is searching for the car. She finds the car which was a pink minivan. ‘Are you fucking serious! Minivan? Great! And its pink! I just punched a random woman… in the face!’ Thoughts rush into Clarke’s head as she panics.

“Hey that’s my car!” the woman yells, as she stands up. Clarke looks shocked and scrambles into the vehicle, before the woman got closer, and drives off to find Alicia. Her heart races, ‘Why do I care about this woman, who seems more like some hitman than a technician. Who is she?

“When I find you Alicia, you owe me a full blown explanation. Asshole, where the fuck are you!” Clarke says hitting the steel wheeling with her hand. As she drives she finds a bar, the closest one to Lexa’s house, but still a couple of miles away . Clarke gets out of the minivan and rushes into the bar. She scans the place, and gasps; Alicia and another woman were fighting people as another woman stood watching the exchange. A tall man picks up a guy by the throat and smashes him into the table. Clarke watches as Alicia kicks serious ass. Clarke sees a man about to get Alicia. She runs over grabbing a chair smashing it into the man’s back. Clarke mouth opens, shocked at what she had just did. Alicia turns around to see Clarke.

“Why are you not at the house!” Alicia shouts. Clarke glares at Alicia.

“I just saved your goddamn life! I am not letting you die out here,” Clarke says. Alicia looks around before grabbing Clarke’s hand and leading her out of the bar. 

“Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, we’re leaving. Now!” Lexa says pulling Clarke. 

“I stole a minivan, we can all fit!” Clarke shouts. Lexa stares at Clarke for a moment.

“You three drive the Mercedes, Clarke and I will go in the minivan,” Lexa snarls. Clarke follows Lexa to the car. Lexa is about to get in the driver seat but is stopped by Clarke.

“Hell no Alicia, get in the passenger side,” Clarke says. Alicia doesn't protest, instead she obeys and gets into the passenger side.

 

As they drove fast down the road, Lexa begins to groan in pain.

“Alicia who the fuck are you! And don’t fucking bullshit with me!” Clarke says with a raised voice. 

“My name is not Alicia…My real name is Alexandria Murdoc, Lexa for short, and I am the daughter of Titus Murdoc, the most powerful Mafia leader in Russia,” Lexa informs, now speaking with a Russian accent. Clarke looks at Lexa with a shocked expression.

“So you’re not a technician?” Clarke says. Lexa looks at Clarke with a face that screamed ‘Really?’ . 

“No I am not, well yes and no, but I am good with technology,” Lexa says gritting through her teeth. Clarke looks at her rear view mirror briefly, she sees Lexa putting pressure on a wound to her side, a knife poking out from between her fingers. Blood was oozing out, but it wasn’t normal blood, it should be red, but it was dark: black blood…

She wanted to say ‘What the actual fuck! What the hell is wrong with your blood!?’ Instead she said “Oh my god, you were stabbed? What the fuck is the matter with you!? We need to see a doctor or something!” Clarke says. Lexa places her other hand on Clarke’s shoulder gently.

“If you fucking take me to a doctor, I will make your face a punching bag,” Lexa says in a soft, and scary tone. Clarke raises an eyebrow before nodding. She begins to notice that Lexa was drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Follow the Mercedes to my place…” she whispers, with a frail tone.

“Idiot, I know where you live,” Clarke spits.

“No, my hideout…just follow…Mercedes…” and with that Lexa slips out of consciousness.

“Well fucking shit!” Clarke exclaims as she checks her rear view mirror again and sees Lexa’s unconscious body leaning against the side of the minivan. Clarke still drives on, following the Mercedes carefully, but with haste.

 

They arrive at the safe house and it was huge: it was penthouse type, about three levels. Clarke looks at the house. ‘Shit this girl is rich’ Clarke thought to herself. Clarke parks the minivan and gets out.

“Hey! Over here! She is unconscious!” Clarke shouts. Lincoln runs along with Octavia and Raven. Lincoln opens the door pulling Lexa out holding her in his strong arms. Lincoln and Octavia run to the penthouse. Clarke rushes over to Raven. 

“Are you part of a mafia as well?” Clarke asks through deep breathes. Raven just smirks at Clarke.

“Nah I am just the adorable hot roommate,” Raven grins. Raven is about to reach the door.

“Can someone please explain to me what is going on? I need to tell my parents and my boyfriend I am okay,” Clarke says. Raven watches as Clarke pulls out her phone. Raven smacks the phone out of Clarke’s hand and the screen shatters upon impact. Clarke looks at Raven with a deadpan glare.

“Was that necessary?” 

“Yes, because they could try and track the phone, dummy,” Raven retorts. ‘Yeah, Lexa was right, she is a stupid American.’

They get inside to see Lexa laying on a table with her shirt open. Clarke sees the tattoos on Lexa’s body. Clarke just looks at the detail of the tattoos that run over Lexa’s body. As movement ascends from upstairs, Clarke looks over to see a burly man, with a beard and facial tattoo, running towards Lexa’s unconscious body. Two guys follow behind him ,the first man was tall with messy black hair and a freckled face; the other was shorter with pale skin and had a big nose. 

“O?” the tall man asks. Octavia looks over and runs into the man’s arms.

“Bellamy, I am so glad you’re okay,” Octavia says. 

“Who the fuck is she? Where is Emori?” the shorter guy asks frantically. Clarke looks guilty for a moment. 

“You!” Murphy faces Clarke, “Where is Emori!?”

“I am Clarke… Emori is still at Lexa house’s… the other one. I might have slammed the door in her face,” Clarke says. Murphy lunges towards Clarke, but Bellamy holds him back, gripping his shirt a little.

“Позвольте мне идти позвольте мне убить эту суку! (Let me go, let me kill this bitch!)” Murphy shouts. Bellamy, though, still has a tight grip on Murphy shirt.

“Settle brother, settle,” Bellamy grits out. Clarke watches, not knowing how to react. Distracted by all of the shouting Clarke suddenly feels a sharp pang of pain from her left cheek. Clarke hits the ground hard, and Octavia stands over Clarke, repeatedly hitting her. 

“Octavia stop!” Lincoln grabs Octavia from the waist. Octavia squirms and yells, as she thrashes around, in Lincoln’s hold.

“If she dies, Lincoln, there won’t be peace! If the Commander dies, bitch you will die!” Octavia yells, first talking to Lincoln, and secondly to Clarke. Clarke spits out a glob of blood and stares at Octavia. Raven makes her way over to Clarke and offers her hand to help her up, but Clarke smacks her hand away and walks away. Clarke kept walking until she reached the back porch. Clarke sits down on the steps, and rubs her face, which was still sore.

 

After about two hours, Lexa’s eyes flutter open and she looks around the room. She slowly sits up, wincing at the pain from her side. She finds herself in a large bed, with the eyes of her comrades locked onto her. Lexa jerks her head back a little. 

“Why are you all staring at me?” Lexa asks groggily. Raven runs into the bed hugging Lexa tightly. Bellamy and Murphy nod to one another, and walk to pull Raven away. However, Lexa puts her hand up for signalling to them to not move. Lexa slowly puts her arms around Raven. 

“I thought I lost my sexy roommate with the good eyes,” Raven says muffled in Lexa’s neck. Lexa chuckled and playfully pushed Raven’s head away from her. 

“Let me up…” Lexa asks, Raven pulls away.

“Nyko said to try and not move around, as it might aggravate the wounds.”

“Where is Clarke?” Lexa asks, ignoring Raven’s plea. 

“Nyko is watching her, she must really like you commander,” Bellamy answers. He smirks at Lexa, Lexa rolls her eyes and stands up straight. Lexa limps past everyone heading downstairs, and notices Clarke’s puffy face. 

“Were you hit in the fight last night?” Lexa asks. She stands close to Clarke. Clarke meets Lexa’s forest green eyes for a second. The pain in her body for some reason disappeared and she wanted to hug Lexa. ‘Hug? What is wrong with me…’ 

“Ah yeah,” Clarke lies. This seemed to raise a few eyebrows, especially from Octavia. Clarke herself didn’t know why she was lying . 

“Nyko is a good doctor…Where is Emori?” Lexa questions and looks around. Everyone goes silent.

“It’s my fault, she is still at your house… but she had a wooden bat with her,” Clarke says. Lexa presses out her lips before nodding. Lexa grunts and sits down in a leather chair holding her side. 

“Commander, please, I beg of you, please let me go get Emori. She can’t defend herself with only a bat!” Murphy begs. Clarke could see the pain in Murphy’s eyes and in his voice. Clarke couldn’t help but feel awful for what she did.

“I’ll go with you Murphy…it’s the least I can do,” Clarke says. Murphy scowls and looks over at Clarke with cold eyes. 

“I am not taking you, I could throw you to those people that attacked the boss and my friends,” Murphy says bitterly. Clarke stares at Murphy annoyed; she walks over to Murphy and looks at him with a fierce eyes. 

“I am going to help you,” Clarke says. The two have a intense stare down. Lexa watches it for a moment before clapping her hands together. The two break their stare down, and instead look to where Lexa sat.

“Clarke your not going anywhere, you were on these guys hit list, so whoever lover boy was texting or calling, you are not safe anywhere near town,” Lexa spoke. Clarke was about to speak but Lexa puts her hand up stopping Clarke. Clarke looks at Lexa with a look of disbelief.

“You may be a boss in your life, but here I am the fucking boss…so whatever I say goes. Murphy and Bellamy will go get Emori, and bring her here,” Lexa says. Her eyes never drop from Clarke’s face which was twisted with disgust.

“Should we call the others?” Octavia pipes in. She watches as Murphy and Bellamy went to another room, and returned with guns in their hands. They head towards the front door.

“Yes. Inform Indra that war is here,” Lexa says in a dark voice, her cold commander mask being put on.

“Yes ma’am” Octavia replies as she walks out of the front door, after Murphy and Bellamy,

 

“Oh shit Pappi!” Raven exclaims in the background. Lexa drops her head trying not to laugh at Raven. Lexa lifts her head up to stare at Raven for a second. 

“Oh right… I am just going to stand by the blondie,” Raven says moving away from Lexa to Clarke. Clarke couldn’t help but feel a slight ting of jealousy because of Raven and Lexa’s relationship.

Raven moves to sit on an armchair, beside Clarke, but quickly stands up and returns back to Lexa’s side. Lexa looks at Raven for a moment, before patting Raven’s hand. Raven whispers something in Lexa’s ear before leaving the room. Lexa sits in the leather chair, still, not moving. Clarke and Lexa are left alone in the room. Clarke moves closer to Lexa. 

“To be honest, that kiss… ”

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to take you all of a sudden. Anger took the best of me.”

“I think I enjoyed it…” Clarke mutters. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me? ‘

“So I found a kink?” Lexa whispers leaning forward. Clarke pulls away from Lexa and chuckles, but winces. “I am sorry for your face,” Lexa whispers. Clarke looks at those green eyes about to lean in.

“Oh damn! I would like to say I volunteer for the three way,” Raven says stepping into the room. Clarke shoots up from where she was standing. Her cheeks go red. Lexa groans a little. 

“Raven, I thought you were going to bed?” Lexa complains. Raven smirks before going to grab a water bottle.

“I was getting a water bottle, but it looks like I am not the only thirsty one here,” Raven says with a smile and a wink. Lexa shakes her head and lightly chuckles. 

“Raven!”

“Have fun Pappi!” and with that Raven leaves the room. 

“So are you and Raven in a open relationship or something?” Clarke asks. 

“Well, its a long story, but we are just friends… May I ask about you and Mr. Playboy hmm?” Lexa tilts her head, with a smug grin on her face.

“Well…” Clarke starts to talk. But Lexa cuts her off.

“Shhh… I don’t actually care…”

“I think I prefer you, Lexa” Clarke mutters shyly. 

“Oh really, well I think I like you too” Lexa says, as she rose from her armchair and pins Clarke against the wall. Green meets blue again, and Lexa pulls Clarke in for a kiss, her fists grabbing the front of Clarke’s shirt. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist. Clarke kisses back with passion, but Lexa pulls back when feeling something against her thigh. 

“I uh, have a…” Lexa stammers a little. Clarke wraps her hand around Lexa’s neck crashing there lips together.

“Wanna go to bed?” Lexa asks with a devious smile.

“Why do I get the feeling that we are not actually going to sleep?”

“Well, its because we aren’t.”

“Well then, commander, lead the way..” Clarke smirks, as Lexa leads her upstairs to a bedroom, with her arms still wrapped around her.

Lexa kicks open the bedroom door, and slams it shut behind her, before throwing herself and Clarke down on the bed. Clarke makes quick work of disposing her clothes, and looks to see if Lexa was. But Lexa was backing away slowly, back against the door. She saw Clarke undressed, sitting on her bed waiting for her, ‘Costia…’

“Hey what’s wrong, I thought you wanted to do it” Clarke moaned seductively. 

“Co..Cos..Costia” Lexa mumbles. She shakes her head and walks over to the, Clarke looks up at her. “I can’t…I thought I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry..” And with that Lexa opened the door and sped away, leaving behind a disappointed undressed Clarke.

“Ah shit… really?” Clarke moaned as she rolled off the bed. ‘Ugh and I was so excited about exploring her, those muscles…’ 

 

Clarke got dressed and walked downstairs, past the room where Lexa once sat, and down some steps where she found Raven tinkering away. 

“Hey Raven…” Clarke says with a sad sullen voice.

“Ah shit!” Raven shouts, as her knee hits her desk, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry…”

“Did Pappi just walk out on you?”

“Yeah…”

“I guess she still hasn’t got over her yet..” Raven sighs and gestures for Clarke to sit on a stool beside her.

“She has a girl?”

“No… did she mention Costia by any chance” Raven queries holding a spanner in her hand.

“Yeah, she did, right before it got good. Who is she anyway?”

“The commander will tell you when she is ready to.”

“I see. I will leave you alone then. Thank you.” Clarke says before walking over to the living room with the leather armchair. She stops halfway down the hallway, when she hears the running water of a shower, from the bathroom. ‘Must be Lexa. She may seem cold, but I guess she is a softie as well’ Clarke moves past, leaving Lexa alone, and goes to rest in a couch.

 

Lexa is standing in the shower, her clothes wet, her shirt drenched. The cold water droplets smacking her skin as it cascades from the shower head. Lexa puts out a hand against the wall, and just stands there. ‘Costia…’

~Flashback~

‘Hey Lex!’ Costia calls out, “I’m home babe…”

“Welcome back! I am in the kitchen. I made your fav!” Lexa replies.

“Aww thanks Lex.” Costia says as she sits down at the table, Lexa brings two plates of food and sits opposite her.

“So… judging by that gloomy face, what’s up?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you later, but…”

“Please don’t leave me Costia. I love you.”

“I love you too Lex, but they assigned me to a mission in Italy…”

“Italy! You know how bad the mafia there is! If you get snuffed out…” Lexa raises her voice, in panic and worry, as she abruptly stands up. Costia reaches out to Lexa and places her hand on Lexa’s.

“Babe, don’t worry, I will be fine, I am going with a support group you father sent.”

“Cos…” Lexa mutters, and the two finish their meal in silence. 

The next day came the goodbyes, as Lexa pulls Costia in for a short but sweet kiss, before waving her off at the runway . That was the last Lexa saw of her girlfriend.

 

A loud ratatat of a knock at the door brought Lexa back to realization. She turned the shower off, and realized that she had been standing there for a good 30 minutes or so.

“Hey Pappi, can I come in? The boys are back with Emori by the way.” Raven says behind the door.

“Yeah.” Lexa says. With that, the door is unlocked and Raven stands at the doorway staring at Lexa.

“Oh Lexa!” Raven exclaims, as she rushes off, and returns with an armful of towels.

“Did you have another flashback?” 

Lexa just nods quietly, as Raven drapes a long towel over her shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Please, could you just leave me be for a bit… Sorry…”

“Yeah, uh no problem, I will show Clarke to the guest room then”

“Thank you…”

“No problem commander, and don’t you dare turn the shower on again, or Gustus will have be dead for sure.”


	5. Bitches be ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is too short. But the next chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Also The ending of this story is going to be really intense. I won't say much because I want to wait for everyone reaction.
> 
> Thank you to Twilight an awesome Beta.

Clarke lays on the couch thinking of what had just happened. Clarke rubs her face, ‘ _What have I done? Finn is my boyfriend_.’ Clarke sits up from the couch and leaves the room quietly. As she walks through the hallway, she notices Emori talking with Murphy…Clarke tilts her head a little to watch them. Murphy places a hand on Emori’s cheek, and she smiles at Murphy.

“Your safe,” Lexa voice echoes through the darkness. Clarke jumps up, and looks to see Lexa sitting in the same leather chair smoking .

“I know, but you are wounded, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Clarke says walking to Lexa. But Lexa puts her hand up, and Clarke stops.

“Wow, so I guess you feel bad for me, knowing that I have money?” Lexa remarks. Clarke scuffles folding her arms.

“Well, asshole whom I cared for before I knew you were some criminal,” Clarke begins. Lexa lets out a low laugh.

“Mm…you see I am not a criminal Clarke, never have been…I am fighting a battle so that people like you can have a life,” Lexa says calmly. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Like what? People dying if you don’t like them? Will I be your first to go?” Clarke says. Lexa hits the leather chair hard and stalks over to Clarke staring her down.

“You see this is my world, violence and war…been raised by it, I don’t kill the innocent unless they having it coming…so be very careful on what you say next,” Lexa hisses out. Clarke looks at Lexa with sad eyes.

“I prefer the sweet Lexa, not the commander,” Clarke says stepping back. Clarke’s words took Lexa by surprise. She watches as Clarke leaves the room, and Lexa steps back, and sits back down. She turns her head to looks at Murphy and Emori who had just entered the room.

“She isn’t one of us Lexa…She doesn’t understand the sacrifices you had to make and continue to make…People like her and Raven will never understand,” Octavia comforts Lexa, placing her hand on her shoulder, looking at her older sister with soft eyes. Lexa gently places her hand on Octavia’s hand.

“Raven knows a lot more about our world then you sometimes. Octavia, she is a good person…Clarke isn’t one of us, and you’re right, but she was born to be a leader- the same as me. So that means she can be one of us if she chooses to be,” Lexa says.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Clarke opens her eyes and screams.

“What the hell Raven,” Clarke says. There sitting beside her was Raven, sitting on the bed staring at Clarke, with a baggy t-shirt.

“Sorry I’ve been here since seven, and Lexa won’t cuddle with me,” Raven pouts. Clarke chuckles a little, falling back into the pillow.

“Sure why not,” Clarke says throwing a hand over her face. Raven squeals and leaps into Clarke’s bed laying next to her. Raven wraps her arms around Clarke and lies there.

“So I am thinking we could give each other code names, like I could be Mechanic with the great ass or something like that. Oh you can be Princess, as I heard others call you that. How did you even get the name ‘Princess’. I mean I don’t mind, just being curious…” Raven rambles on, as she lays as she lies near Clarke. Clarke looks at Raven with a light smile.

“It is so weird that you and Lexa are friends,” Clarke says with a chuckle. Raven sits up a little.

“Opposite attract Clarke, but now I need to get food,” Raven says hopping out of bed. Clarke watches as Raven runs out of the room. Clarke swore she didn’t wear underwear but Clarke didn’t know if Lexa and Raven were sleeping with each other. Clarke gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen to find food on the table and everybody eating. Clarke watches as Octavia puts pancakes on her plate and sits on Lincoln’s lap. But there was no Lexa. Clarke looks around but still couldn’t see her, so she goes to make her own plate and sits down. Emori looks over at Clarke, biting into her food.

“I just want to say I forgive you,” Emori says. Clarke lifts her head, Clarke had to admit to herself she was surprised.

“Thank you Emori…I am sorry about leaving you there,” Clarke says. Emori laughs.

“Them bitches weren’t ready for me,” she says taking a drink of something. She made a face, and hands a small glass to Clarke. She takes it and could smell vodka.

“Um it’s ten in the morning,” Clarke says confused. Everyone starts to laugh.

“It’s never to early for vodka!” Bellamy says rising a glass in the air.

“A toss,” Lincoln says. Everyone, beside Clarke raises a glass.

“To becoming a no longer misfit mafia!” Octavia says.

“To becoming leaders of Polis!” Lincoln says. All of them take the shots. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.

 

Lexa finally arrives back from her morning patrol. She looks around at everyone, then at Clarke for a split second before retreating upstairs. Clarke wanted to go after her, but chose not too. Instead Clarke stayed at the table, and continued eating breakfast with everyone.

“Hey, so I heard you were some CEO at a company?” Bellamy says. Clarke looks up at Bellamy finishing chewing her food.

“No…I was just the head of the art program there…I need to speak to my parents, to tell them I am okay,” Clarke says. Bellamy looks down a little but still looks at Clarke.

“We were told not to let you make any calls. Finn could be trying to track you or us down.”

“Fine!” Clarke drops her fork, puts her plate in the sink, and heads towards the staircase.

“Wait. Clarke. Do you know the truth about Finn?” Bellamy says but it was too late. Clarke was already up the stairs.

“No! And I don’t care!” Clarke yelled from the top of the stairs.

“Well I be damned.” Lincoln says.

“She’s a feisty one, me likey” Ravens says, taking another swig of vodka.

“Yo Rae, are you high?” Octavia asks.

“Well, I drank a couple of coke cans earlier, ate a few cookies and a few swigs of vodka! Wooohh” Raven slurs her yelling, almost falling of the chair.

“Yeah, she is going sugar crazy, love” Lincoln says to Octavia.

“Rae…” Octavia shakes her head.

 

Clarke knocks on Lexa’s door. Nothing. Clarke opens the door wide and Lexa was stood there, in a black sports bra and boxers, confused. Clarke stands against the door frame, mouth agape. There stood Lexa is all her glory, her toned abs and muscles…

“Sorry I didn’t,” Clarke says attempting to turn around but she wasn’t quick enough. Lexa slams the door standing behind Clarke. Clarke wanted to push up against Lexa so badly, but she didn’t.

“Why are you so impatient,” Lexa whispers. Lexa steps back walking to her wardrobe. Clarke’s eyes don’t leave Lexa’s body.

“I am impatient when I am thrown into situations where I don’t know what the fuck is going…Like how I am not supposed to use a phone? How can you not trust me? Let me have a flip phone at least? Please?” Clarke begs. Lexa sits on the bed touching her wounded side.

“I am doing this to protect you,” Lexa says and takes in a breathe, “By any chance, did you notice the tattoo on your lover’s hand.” She opens her wardrobe and puts on a navy button up and some black trousers.

“No why?” Clarke asks confused.

“He is part of the Italian Mafia, Clarke, he works alongside Nia…a dangerous woman that is out to kill me and everyone else I know, for my throne. She wants to kill me because of who I am,” Lexa explains. Clarke looks at Lexa running her fingers through her hair and walks over and sits down on the bed next to Lexa.

“I didn’t know, he told me it was drunk mistake,” Clarke says with knitted eyebrows. Lexa sighs a little before looking at Clarke with soft eyes.

“I’ve done terrible things Clarke, so horrible that my soul is damned,” Lexa says. Clarke shakes her head and holds Lexa hand in hers.

“Wow…I just…” Clarke whispers.

“Boss there was attack on the water, the Germans were hit by the Italians and Americans,” Lincoln’s voice boomed from the door. Lexa sighed and opened the door to leave.

“Octavia, Murphy and I are going to the port, call Indra now,” Lexa says leaving the room. Clarke is about to leave but Lincoln stops her.

“I am coming with.”

“Hell no.” Lincoln replies, standing at the door, arms crossed.

 

* * *

 

Lexa sat in the car, driving to the port. When she arrives at the port, there were at least fifteen dead bodies. Lexa surveys the scene and looks to see Kane leaning against a lamppost. Lexa rushes over to him. He sees Lexa, walks over to her and grips her shirt.

“That bitch attacked us, she is still here,” Kane says. Fired shots make Octavia and Murphy, along with Lexa duck. Lexa takes out her guns ready for action.

“Where is my girlfriend. You fucking Commies!” Finn demands, dangerously waving around a gun. The other three exchange looks with dangerous eyes. “I want to know is she safe? I know Russians don’t know how to keep there hands off stuff!”

“She is safe playboy!” Octavia yells above the commotion.

“Fuck you!” Murphy says standing up shooting at Finn, but misses as Lexa grabs Murphy pulling him down.

“Stop you idiot,” Lexa growls.

A hysterical laughter is heard, and the next thing they know is a grenade dropped next to Murphy. Murphy takes it, throws it in the air and drops to the floor. The grenade explodes, causing Lexa and the others to duck and seek shelter.

“Did you get him?” Octavia asks, standing up, looking around in the smoke. Octavia ducks down when shots are fired again.

“Did that answer your question?” Murphy snaps. Octavia rolls her eyes, but reloads her rifle, puts the safety on and slings it over her shoulder. She looks over at Marcus, and rushes to his side, pressing her fingers to his throat.

“Lexa he isn’t doing so well…he’s lost a lot of blood,” Octavia says. Lexa bites her lip.

“Let’s get out of here, now,” Lexa orders.

They made it to the car safely and drove away quickly. Octavia and Murphy helped Marcus in the back, trying to stop the bleeding. As they drove, they speeded down the port and onto the main road, whizzing past everyone.

 

Clarke notices Lincoln asleep and a phone placed beside him. Clarke quickly but quietly grabs the phone and types in her mom’s number. It rings about twice.

“Hello?” Abby asks.

“Mom it’s me…I can’t talk long, but I am okay,” Clarke whispered frantically.

“Where are you? Finn as been worried sick!” Abby says. Clarke nearly drops the phone.

“Mom don’t talk to Finn, please whatever you do!” Clarke says but the phone is snatched from her hands and stomped on by Bellamy. Clarke looks at Bellamy with serious eyes.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Bellamy shouts. Seemingly, this got Lincoln awake. Clarke didn’t back down.

“I needed to let my mom know I was okay,” Clarke mutters. Bellamy shakes his head and looks out.

“Indra and the team are here…we’re leaving,” Bellamy says grabbing Clarke’s forearm. Clarke yanks her arm back.

“I am not doing shit! What about your sister and Murphy? What about Lexa?” Clarke says. Bellamy takes a step forward, staring her down.

“Look mighty princess, you aren’t one of us and never will be! So shut your fucking mouth and follow me…or die,” Bellamy says stepping back. Clarke looks over at Raven who sips her water, crouched on a chair, pretending to not notice the argument. Clarke walks over to the window, to see a black woman with short hair, and a cursive tattoo around her left eye. Speaking to her, was a younger tanned woman with dirty blonde hair, sporting similar braids to Lexa, and high cheekbones. Bellamy was talking to the both of them, seemingly in a deep discussion. Raven walks behind Clarke and wolf whistles.

“The woman with those cheekbones! Oh me likey!” Raven exclaims waving her hand furiously at the woman. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at Raven. The woman looks over into the window, and Raven, acting like she was a five year old, ducked and hid beneath the window.

“Did she see me?” Raven whispers loudly. Clarke looks at Raven with a smirk.

“She saw us both,” Clarke says. Raven hums a little. Clarke looks back outside. The woman pulls out a gun shoots the glass. Clarke screams, falling backwards. Bulletproof windows, of course. Clarke looks at the woman.

“She shot at you didn’t she?” Raven asks. Clarke looks at Raven with grumbling look. The door swings open, and there is the woman. She charges at Clarke, who takes off running. Raven watches them chase each other like children. Clarke grabs a spatula and holds it in front of her. the woman tilts her head to the side and smiles a little.

“So scary,” She says sarcastically, and charges after Clarke. Clarke screams and runs off in the opposite direction.

“Raven! I could use your help or something?” Clarke yells throughout the house. Raven looks around for a moment.

“Hey cheekbones! Your hot!” Raven shouts. the woman pauses for a moment to stare at Raven. Clarke hits the woman, in the back of the head with a pan, and she hits the ground.

”Distraction! Always works! Cheekbones down and Raven wins again!” Raven exclaims triumphantly.

“The one with the tattoo is Indra, and the other one is Anya, not ‘cheekbones’ Rae,” Bellamy explains, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Blondie, you better put that pan down or I will unload six bullets in your face,” Indra says pointing a gun at Clarke. Clarke gulps and drops the pan, slowly bringing her hands up. ‘Cheekbones’ kicks Clarke in the gut making her fall back.

“I don’t understand why we have to let her live,” Anya grumbles. Indra sighs a little.

“Will you stop acting like a child? Bring them with, we aren’t staying,” Indra orders.

Once in the car, Clarke watches the house behind them disappear, and within seconds the house explodes. Clarke gasps at seeing the house in flames. Cars follow them, firing rounds of bullets at them, and Clarke screams a little before turns to see Anya staring directly at her.

“The windows are bulletproof blondie!” Indra yells from the driver’s seat.

“Your lucky the commander likes you,” Anya growls, crossing her arms. Clarke moves back a little and stares at Raven.

 

Lexa follows the cars chasing after the ones in front. She rolls down the tinted window, and grabs a rocket launcher, whilst Octavia takes the wheel.

“Ready or not!” Lexa smirks. She fires the rocket at the two cars infront of them, and they explode within seconds. Murphy cheers in the back. Lexa hands Octavia the rocket launcher and returns to the wheel, driving at least 200 miles. After what felt like hours of driving, they reached an abandoned factory. A group of people rush to the car to take an injured Marcus. Lexa gets out, and spots Indra’s car. She sees Indra, Anya, Clarke and Raven get out of the vehicle, and watches as they head inside the factory. When Clarke spots Lexa, she smiles briefly, before following Raven.

“Like it or not Lex you love her, “ Octavia grips Lexa’s shoulder, “Literally commander heart eyes!” Octavia taunts as she walks by. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Love is a very big word!” Lexa shouts and follows them inside. As they enter the factory it was a nice step up, but nothing like the house. Soon Clarke could see what seemed like hundreds of people, and at the sight, Clarke couldn’t believe it.

“Командир! (Commander!)” The crowd shouted before bowing. Clarke looks at Lexa, who looks on with a firm look. Soon the crowd surrounds Lexa, in a somewhat protective circle; Clarke couldn’t help but not smile at Lexa. Clarke knew in this moment, that she was in love with a Mafia daughter.


	6. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 6. Again its short, but the story will get longer.

That night, Clarke finds Lexa sitting alone. She carefully sits next to Lexa.

 

“I am sorry for my behavior these five days…Your family is safe. I made sure of it,” Lexa whispers, loud enough for Clarke to hear. She didn't look at Clarke when she spoke. Clarke places a hand on Lexa’s knee, and she looks at Clarke with soft eyes. A rare look that only few saw.

 

“Thank you, I am sorry for risking everything…I’ll be careful, but I want you to train me. If that is okay with you…” Clarke says. Lexa presses out her lips and looks away. “I will not train you. I’ll let someone else do it,” Lexa whispers. Clarke inhales and exhales and lightly touches Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa slightly jerks away from the soft hand touch.

 

“Pappi come lay with me?” Raven asks, standing at the doorway in her pj's. Clarke pulls away and looks at Lexa. Lexa lightly smiles and stands up.

 

“Yes Raven, I will in a minute,” Lexa replies. She looks down at Clarke, and places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “You and I will never have a happy ending Clarke…I know it because of Costia,” Lexa mutters. Clarke looks up at Lexa with sad eyes. Clarke watches as Lexa disappeared. She looks up at the stars through the starlight window, and lays back into the chair.

* * *

 

The next morning, Clarke groans a little and looks at her bed to see fresh clothes. She also sees a very unhappy Anya.

“Get dressed…I am going be your trainer,” Anya says with folded arms. Clarke mouth almost drops. As Anya walked away, Clarke looks around for a moment before finding a place to change. Clarke manages to find Lexa and she quickly runs to her.

 

“You asked the cheekbone woman? I hit her with a pan yesterday?!” Clarke whispers loudly and frantically. Lexa smirks at Clarke’s distress. “This isn’t a funny situation…she will kill me, like literally. She even fired a gun at me through the window!” Clarke continues.

 

“Her name is Anya, I thought Bellamy told you. Anyway she isn’t going to hurt you, she actually quite likes you,” Lexa replies. Clarke felt a shiver down her spine.

 

“Seriously? She tried to fucking kill me yesterday!” Clarke says waving her hands around, Lexa watches her, amused at her behavior. “You’ll be fine. Also I like it when you act like this,” Lexa says with a grin. Clarke watches as Lexa turned to leave. Clarke pretends to choke Lexa with her hands.

 

“Blondie! Let’s go!” Anya shouts. Clarke exhales softly. “Lord help me,” Clarke whispers to herself as she walks to Anya. “Come on Clarke! My five year old nephew can run better than you!” Anya shouts at Clarke. Clarke leans forward, hands on her knees as she takes quick breaths.

 

“Seriously…cardio isn’t my thing, Netflix is my thing? Trying foods…That is my sort of thing? Running no…Definitely not!” Clarke wheezes out. Anya rolls her eyes.

 

“You can also complain,” Anya sasses out. Clarke rolls her eyes back at Anya as she starts to jog again. ‘Seriously! Give this gal a damn break!’ Clarke whines a little but follows Anya. Octavia watches Clarke and Anya run. She looks at Lincoln with a smirk.

 

“She isn’t going to last babe,” Octavia says with snicker. Lincoln chuckles and holds Octavia close to his side.

 

“Twenty bucks she can won’t pass out,” Lincoln whispers. Octavia turns around with a huge smile on her lips.

 

“Deal!” Lexa sits in a broken chair tapping her foot. She listens to Bellamy and Indra argue back and forth never ceasing to stop, until something came into the radio, a crackle at first. All of them stop to listen.

 

“The American Mafia is planning a nuclear war attack? From space?” Bellamy asks with confusion. Lexa leans forward to listen to the radio.

 

“Impossible…” Indra says. Lexa clenches her hands tightly together. She hits the table repeatedly before standing up with anger.

 

“This is War! I will talk to Marcus!” Lexa says leaving the room. Indra and Bellamy look at each other for a good moment before following behind Lexa. Clarke leans against the wall heavily breathing. Anya is breathing heavy too, but not as much as Clarke. Anya puts her hands on her hips and smirks. “

 

Hey cheekbones!” Raven says from behind them. Anya looks over at Raven, who walks over to her.

 

“Train me next,” Raven says determined. Anya chuckles a little, before going serious. “How about no?” “Yes!” Raven says eagerly. Anya raises her eyebrow at Raven and the two step into each other’s personal bubbles.

 

“I said no, I am not training you,” Anya replies coldly. Raven folds her arms and pouts, standing her ground. Anya inhales sharply.

 

“Why not? Because I didn’t hit you with a pan?” Raven exclaims, making Anya wince at the memory it brought.

 

“No because you would have hit me in the face,” Anya says and smirks at Raven. Clarke watches as Raven and Anya talk. Clarke stands up slowly, heading back to the factory. She leans against the wall and lets out a loud sigh. Octavia smirks at Clarke before walking over to her, she pats her back and Clarke answers with a groan of agony.

 

“Well you survived day one princess. Good job!” Octavia says with a slight smile. Clarke looks at Octavia with an annoyed expression.

 

"Would you guys quit calling me Princess already!" Clarke shouts annoyed. Octavia couldn’t help but chuckle at Clarke’s little outburst. As Clarke was walking, she didn’t pay attention and runs into Lexa. Lexa grips Clarke by her elbows and stares at Clarke.

 

“What’s wrong this time?” Lexa asks. Clarke grunts in annoyance shoving Lexa back a little. “Everything. I sometimes wish that I never met you,” Clarke hisses out. Lexa looks at Clarke confused and watches as Clarke walks away. Lexa turns to see Octavia and Lincoln standing near each other, Octavia had a dirty smirk on her lips. Lexa looks away disgusted.

* * *

 

Bellamy was reloading his gun when Octavia entered the room. She looks down at her brother before putting her gun down, which startled Bellamy for a second.

“Is it true?” Octavia grits out. Bellamy sighs a little before looking at his sister.

 

“Octavia…We will be leaving for Washington to stop Nia,” Bellamy says. Octavia folds her arms.

 

“That is a suicide mission Bell…We can figure out another plan.” Octavia says. Bellamy raises his eyebrow.

 

“You’re not coming with us O…It’s too dangerous,” Bell says. Octavia scuffles a little.

 

“I am not letting my brother and sister risk there lives…I am coming along Bell, whether you like it or not,” Octavia says before walking out of the room. Bellamy drops his head into his hands. That night Lexa is checking the guns when she hears a knock on her door. She walks over and opens it to find Clarke holding a bowl of food. Lexa stood aside to let her in, and Clarke walks to the table and places the bowl down.

 

“I am sorry…about earlier,” Clarke says softly. Lexa turns around looking at Clarke with a calm expression.

 

“You’re right, I didn’t want to know you either…Everything inside me tells me to stay away from you, but why in the hell do I crave you?” Lexa questions. She walks over to Clarke placing a hand on her cheek. Clarke leans her head into the touch, and places a hand on Lexa’s lower abdomen.

 

 

“Kiss me please,” Clarke whispers. Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke passionately. Before anything could happen, Lexa pulls away and looks at the food.

 

“I cannot Clarke, until blood has answered blood…But thank you for the food,” Lexa whispers. Clarke presses out her lips and with frustration and shoves Lexa back a little.

 

“What the hell! I like you Lexa. I like you a lot…More than I ever should! You keep rejecting me Lexa and I want to know why,” Clarke demands. There was a spark of anger in Lexa’s eyes, but they disappeared. Lexa looks away from Clarke, and stood like a broken woman.

 

“Her name was Costia…She was an Italian mafia/Russian mafia gangster…I loved her with every bone in my body, she was my everything…But I killed her; my father told me a traitor would be exiting out of a train in a dark hoodie…I listened to my father and I pulled the trigger Clarke. I killed Costia,” Lexa says. Her voice cracks and she begins to cry. Clarke hugs Lexa from the back tightly.

 

“I am sorry Lexa, but you didn't know it was her,” Clarke says in Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa lays a shaky hand on Clarke’s hand. “Costia was Nia’s younger sister…Everyone that dies is because of me. That is why in two weeks I will end it all,” Lexa says slowly. Clarke pulls away, spinning Lexa around so she could face her.

 

“Whatever you are going to Lexa, please don’t, it could be a suicide mission,” Clarke begs. Lexa closes her eyes and presses her forehead against Clarke’s.

 

“This is my destiny Clarke, and you must accept it,” Lexa whispers. Clarke shoves Lexa forcefully and stares at her with fire in her eyes.

 

“Like hell I do!” Clarke says. She turns around and leaves the room. Lexa watches as Clarke walks down the stairs quickly. Lexa’s lips twitch slightly, showing a slight smile before she looks down at the food.

 

* * *

 

In Washington. A tall woman with platinum short blond hair stands with three men around a table. Clear like microchips, with an infinity sign in the middle, were scattered on the table. There were at least a few hundred of them. “Jaha you say the City of Light is the key?” Nia asks. A tall man enters from the shadows with a white goatee.

 

“Yes…Everyone will get one and there won’t be any pain when the nuclear war head goes off,” Jaha says. Nia smiles wickedly.

 

“Wonderful, now we will give it to Abigail Griffin,” Nia says. Nia takes one of the chips and walks down the hallway. In a room, stood Abby. She was chained against the wall like an animal. She was beaten and bloody. Abby looks at Nia with fearful eyes.

 

“Please no more, I told you already… I don’t know anything,” Abby begs, through violent coughs. Nia shakes her head and presents the chip to Abby.

 

“You. You are going to take this Abby, and you’re going to get your daughter for me…Now take the chip, and your husband will live. Take it and you will meet your daughter again, unharmed of course,” Nia says with a fake smile. Abby weakly opens her mouth and takes the chip. Within five seconds Abby head lifts up straight and so does her body. “I no longer feel pain,” Abby states, emotionless in her words. Nia smile grows widely.

 

 

“Perfect…Now go and kill your husband. He won’t take the chip and he refuses to help find Clarke,” Nia says. She hands a gun to Abby and Abby nods her head.

 

 

“Of course,” Abby says and walks out of the room. Nia looks at the three men beside her, showcasing a devilish grin. As they walk out, one gun shot goes off. Abby enters room and gives Nia the gun.

 

 

“It’s been done…”

 

* * *

 

Clarke nervously held the automatic rifle in her hand. She looks over to see Raven and Anya speaking; Raven definitely knew how to get in her way. Clarke looks at the target and shoots at it. When all her ammo was out, she looks to see the target she shot at. She had barely hit the target and instead had shot at the target dummy’s arm. “You did better than Octavia did when she started,” Lexa says from behind Clarke. Clarke sets down her weapon and looks over at Lexa. Clarke folds her arms, and Lexa scowls a little.

 

 

“Are you really being pissy with me right now?” Lexa says annoyed. Clarke walks over to Lexa. “Yeah I am, because of three things. One, you work me up too much. Two you share something with me so personal, but can’t let me in without turning me down when I try, and three why in the hell am I shooting an automatic rifle?” Clarke says. Lexa clears her throat a little.

 

"I apologize for last two…But the first one I can’t …However this isn’t why I came over to you…Clarke I lost all contact with my men,” Lexa says seriously. “What happened?”

 

 

“Thirteen men were guarding your family, but I was radioed in just ten minutes ago…Nobody is in the house,” Lexa says. Clarke shoves Lexa backwards, walking into the forest. Lexa puts her hands up telling the others not to follow. Lexa follows Clarke who is marching through the forest. “Clarke,” Lexa says. No response. “Clarke!” Lexa shouts. Still nothing. Lexa runs tackling down Clarke. Clarke fights Lexa but to no avail. Clarke cries for a moment.

 

 

“Lexa…We have to save them, please!” Clarke pleads with tears. Lexa touches Clarke’s forehead and kisses it gently. “

 

I will save them. Clarke please come back,” Lexa whispers. Lexa still held tightly to Clarke’s wrist…Clarke carefully moves her hands so that she wraps around Lexa tightly; not aggressively, but in a comforting hug. Lexa holds Clarke as she weeps.

 

* * *

 

Lexa is in her private office alone, pacing around the room. Clarke enters with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, clearing her throat to get Lexa’s attention. Lexa turns around and almost drops everything…Clarke was stood in lingerie. Lexa tried to control herself, but another part of her wasn’t listening. Clarke pushes Lexa down in the chair and straddles Lexa.

 

“Clarke this isn’t you, don’t do something you’ll regret,” Lexa whispers. Clarke hushes Lexa with her finger.

 

“Right now Lexa, I want to feel you…I need this please,” Clarke whispers. Lexa nods her head. Clarke takes off Lexa’s shirt and bra. Lexa tenses when Clarke’s fingers slowly trace down her chest. Clarke pinches Lexa’s nipple a little. Clarke smirks at Lexa’s reaction. Clarke starts to grind on Lexa. Lexa breathe hitches and her hands went on Clarke waist. “You want this too,” Clarke says kissing down Lexa’s jaw and down to her chest. Clarke unbuckles Lexa’s belt and unbuttons her pants, pulling them down to knee length. Clarke does the same to Lexa’s briefs. Lexa stood proud at seven and a half inches. Clarke wets her lips a little and wraps her hand carefully around Lexa’s cock.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa gasps and moans out. Clarke starts to jerk Lexa at a slow but steady pace. Clarke smirks a little. “You like this don’t you Lexa…I bet you wish my mouth was around your cock right now,” Clarke whispers. Lexa moans, she watches as Clarke tongue flicks the head. Lexa lets out a low growl. “

 

 

Please,” Lexa whimpers. Clarke kisses Lexa’s tip before engulfing it. Clarke sucks the head slow and steady. Lexa leans her head back, moaning and gasping for air. Clarke pulls back and Lexa whines. Clarke watches as pre-cum leaks out. Clarke then attacks Lexa’s cock. Lexa grips Clarke’s blond locks as Clarke sucks Lexa cock like she never had a dick before.

 

“Fuck!” Lexa hisses out, her hold on Clarke hair was tight. Clarke bops her

 

head up and down fast, never getting slower. Clarke moans vibrate Lexa’s cock. Clarke reaches into her own underwear and rubs her clit fast. Lexa wasn’t going to last long. “Clarke, I am going to-” Lexa almost screams as Clarke quickens the pace and grabs her balls. Clarke squeezes Lexa’s balls not hard to hurt her, but enough to make Lexa jerk forward. Lexa cums into Clarke’s mouth and Clarke swallows all of it glad-fully. Lexa is breathing harder and faster. Clarke stands up tall wiping the cum from her lips and sucks on her finger.

 

“Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want to wait?” Clarke winks seductively. Lexa stands up, pushes Clarke onto the table and rips off her thong. Lexa grabs Clarke tits hard, and Clarke moans. Lexa slides into Clarke’s wet cunt and unleashes at an unholy pace, Clarke hips move uncontrollably with each thrust. Clarke whimpers out Lexa’s name over and over again: lucky for them, it was a sound-proof room. “

Fuck!” Lexa moans. Gripping Clarke hips hard enough to leave bruises, Lexa doesn’t slow down the pace of her thrusts. Clarke screams out, ripping through her first orgasm. “

 

Yes! Yes! Fuck me Lexa! Let me not forget!” Clarke screams out. Lexa doesn’t stop, she rubs Clarke clit fast.

 

“I’m going to cum again!” Lexa moans out. Clarke grabs Lexa’s hip tight, feeling Lexa’s body move.

 

“Don’t stop! Baby yes!” Clarke cums and Lexa does too. Lexa falls on top of Clarke, her dick still in her, and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s body securely. Sweaty foreheads press together.

 

“I was too rough,” Lexa admits through heavy breathes. Clarke doesn’t answer. Clarke kisses Lexa’s sweaty temple.

 

“You were fine…I am sorry,” Clarke says with tears streaming down her face. Lexa lifts herself up and touches Clarke’s face.

 

“Don’t be sorry…I know my place…here,” Lexa says as she pulls out of Clarkes’ warmth. Clarke whimpers at the loss. Lexa puts her dick back into her boxers as she lifts her pants up, buttons them and fastens her belt. She puts on her bra and shirt before she grabs some towels. She wipes off the mess and sweat from Clarke. Clarke sits up slowly and takes Lexa’s hand. Lexa goes and places a thin blanket over Clarke.

 

“I don’t regret it, at all…Trust me,” Clarke whispers honestly. “We can continue later Clarke” With that, Lexa slings her jacket over her shoulder and paces out of the room.

 

“Wow…” Clarke says as she lays down on the table. A few moments later, she can hear running.

 

”PAPPI!”

 

"Yup it is Raven’ She can hear Anya’s growls from further away. Raven rushes over into the room and quickly slams the door shut. She spots Clarke almost naked and lying on the table with a blanket on her.

 

“Oh you were tossing the salad in you weren’t you?” “She is gone Raven.”

 

“Uh, I will go now. Hope you had fun!” Raven opens the door to be met with Anya’s scowling face. Anya doesn’t notice Clarke, and grabs Raven by the back of her shirt, and drags her out with her.

 

“Please Ahnnnnnnnn.” Raven tries to hug Anya.

 

“No!” Anya growls, “I am a killer machine! I don’t do cuddles!” Anya says. Lexa enters the room through a different door, and couldn’t help but chuckle when Raven jumps into Anya’s arms in a koala hug. Anya holds onto Raven tightly to make sure she doesn’t fall. Lexa looks over at Clarke as the two leave.

 

“I thought you wanted to go again?” Clarke purrs. Lexa clears her throat and clicks her heels together. She then leads Clarke to her private quarters .

 

“I do, but right now you should get some rest,” Lexa says as they entered the bedroom. Clarke shakes her head, grabbing Lexa by the shirt as she walks over to a nice sized bed and pushes Lexa back. Lexa looks at Clarke with adoration. Clarke straddles Lexa’s hips and wraps her arms around her gently.

 

“Lay with me Lexa,” Clarke whispers fondly. Lexa nods her head and lies down with Clarke. The next morning Clarke wakes up first.. Her body ached, but it was a good feeling. She looks at Lexa with loving eyes, and kisses Lexa’s neck and shoulder. She looks down to see Lexa’s morning wood. Clarke couldn’t help the smirk on her lips. Clarke carefully takes off the blanket and straddles Lexa cock. Clarke starts to ride Lexa slow and choppy. Lexa whimpers and opens her eyes to see Clarke riding her. Lexa sits up and both kiss each other. Lexa smacks Clarke ass before grabbing it tightly. Clarke moans and starts to ride a little faster.

 

 

“You like my cock don’t you?” Lexa says grabbing Clarke a little harder. Clarke moans.

 

“Yes…Yes! I love your big cock,” Clarke moans. Lexa kisses down Clarke’s throat, before leaving her mark.

 

 

“Couldn’t even wait could you? Come on little cock lover, ride me like a fucking slut,” Lexa whispers. Clarke moans and pushes Lexa down hard, grabbing her breast. Clarke starts to ride her hips with abandonment. The bed was moving with them, creaking at the tension. Lexa and Clarke were both moaning together. Clarke starts to bounce on the bed.

 

“Fuck. Fuck yes! I am going to cum!” Clarke whimpers. Lexa somehow manages to flip them, and Lexa is on top and rams into Clarke with no mercy. Lexa feels Clarke’s walls clench around her dick. Lexa presses her thumb against Clarke’s clit and rubs it hard. Clarke screams out in pleasure. Lexa moves her hips with quick thrusts, grunting each time.

 

“Babe I am hungry,” Clarke slurs, grabbing Lexa’s face in her hands. Lexa grunts and pulls out, Clarke then gets on her knees and opens her mouth. Lexa jerks herself until she cums into Clarke’s open mouth, some got on her chin as well. Lexa growls. Clarke is breathing heavily and helps Lexa lay on the bed. Lexa looks at Clarke, but is about get up until Clarke stops her.

 

“Don’t, stay with me,” Clarke gives Lexa a little wink. She moves her fingers along her chin and sucks the cum off. Lexa bites her lip and kisses Clarke softly. They kiss each for a good while before Lexa pulls away and looks around.

 

“I have to go,” Lexa whispers. Clarke leans forward kissing Lexa’s forehead which was damp with sweat.

 

“I know, I’ll be out too, I got to shower,” Clarke chuckles. Lexa nods her head and starts to get ready. Lexa walks out of her room heading to meet with the others. Lexa sees Raven with a smirk, and she walks over to Lexa with a little skip in her steps. “

 

So after five years you finally got one. A real princess I bet!” Raven smiles. Lexa rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

 

“She is dealing with a lot, I know am a distraction,” Lexa replies.

 

“Commander, please may I have permission to stop training this girl. She keeps on trying to tackle me with fondness.” Anya says looking at Raven. Raven smirks at Anya, and waddles over to her with open arms.

 

“Ahn stop being dramatic you know love it,” Raven says with a kissing sound, as she hugs Anya. Anya shudders at Raven’s tight embrace, but Raven nuzzled her head into Anya’s neck. Anya doesn’t embrace Raven at all. When Lexa starts to chuckle, Anya sends eye daggers towards her.

 

“When I get out of this annoyingly warm hug, I will hurt you,” Anya states with a low growl. Raven snuggles deeper into Anya and giggles. Anya groans and carries Raven away, with her clinging to her like a koala. “Seriously you’re an adult but yet so like a child.” Anya says to Raven.

 

“Well yes I am technically, but what would the world be like without a little child inside you?” Raven asks looking up at Anya.

 

“Order,” Anya replies. Raven smirks, and climbs off Anya. Anya looks at Raven with narrow eyes.

 

 

“I am going to make you fall in love with me,” Raven exclaims. Anya folds her arms.

 

 

“I highly doubt that,” Anya tells her.

 

 

“That’s exactly what the commander had said, but look at her now!” Raven says back with a singsong tone. Lexa blushes. “Raven do stop or I will let Anya harm you.” Raven looks at Anya, tilting her head slowly.

 

 

“Oh. Ohhhh I see…I see how that works” she giggles and skips towards Anya, wrapping her arm around hers, dragging her away.

 

“Commander, do help me.” Anya whispers to Lexa, but Lexa doesn’t move from where she stood. Lexa waves at Anya with a smug grin as Anya was being dragged away. In the planning room, Lexa and Indra spoke to each other through whispers and mutters. The atmosphere was tense and uneasy. Lexa knew this, because she knew that the plans were very dangerous, but she wanted to end Nia. She wanted to end it once and for all: an end to her reign of tyranny. Lexa hits the table with force, causing everyone around her to cease their conversations.

 

“In four weeks we will attack. Send word to others. Blood must have blood,” Lexa stated with a cold voice.

 

“Blood must have blood!” Octavia chants. “Blood must have blood!” Lincoln chants. “Blood must have blood!” Bellamy chants too. Soon everyone chants it, hitting there feet on the ground as they spoke. Lexa looks around at everyone and looks down through the window to see Clarke looking up at her.

 

 _For Costia… Lexa thought_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Smut scene. Be gentle. Also sorry about Jake Death. So yes City of Light is being played in this story. Also Clexa won't be having any sex any time soon. Also If I get over 200 kudos I will make a sequel. Because honestly the ending, is very hard and I think everybody will not suspect it :)


	7. Three years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But this is a flashback of Raven and Lexa. Also big things are going to happen very soon.

Lexa sits in her office typing a report for Finn Collins. The door swings open and there enters Raven Reyes. Lexa doesn’t acknowledge Raven’s presence.

“Yo moody pants, I brought some taco’s for lunch, with extra heath shit for you,” Raven says as she puts the bag down. Lexa lifts her head up from her computer to stare at Raven.

“Thank you Raven,” Lexa says dully. Raven smirks sitting her stuff down on Lexa desk. Lexa looks Raven with a raise eyebrow.

 

“So how is that Anya chick? I mean I think she was digging me,” Raven says as she unwraps her taco. Lexa opens her water bottle and stares at Raven.

“Raven,” Lexa says.

“Seriously I can’t get over the fact you know these attractive people! Like hell where do you go? Moodylesbian.com or something like that?” Raven says putting her hands up in the air. Lexa chuckles lightly.

 

“Raven,” Lexa says more clearly. Raven looks at Lexa now. “She did say you were…utterly active,” Lexa smirks. Raven smiles wide.

 

“She talked about me didn’t she? What else did she say?” Raven says resting her chin in her hands. She looked like a eager child getting a bedtime story. Lexa shakes her head. After work Raven and Lexa walk together in the parking garage, Lexa gets in her old car. As they arrived at the brick building, they got out and headed inside. As they did, Lexa let Raven in first before checking her surroundings and heading back inside with Raven. Lexa walks up behind Raven and glances over to a woman smoking in the hallway. Lexa nods her head and follows Raven into the apartment they shared. Lexa learned that Raven hated sleeping alone in a bed, and refused to sleep unless she got to cuddle with her. Lexa agreed to this, and now two years later Raven has slept in her bed. Raven opens the refrigerator and grabs two beers. Lexa takes the beer and pops it open, and she sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

 

“Dude put on the Lakers and Clipper game! I got to see Lakers beat them,” Raven shouts. Lexa rolls her eyes and puts on the Laker and Clipper game, which had just started. Raven squeals and sits down on the couch next to Lexa. They drink beer together as they watch the game. 30 minutes later “Oh that is total bullshit!” Lexa and Raven shout at the TV. They were standing up flinging there arms around. A loud shout echo from the hallway causes Lexa pauses the game. It sounded bad whatever was happening outside. Lexa opens her door to find men shouting at the woman next door about something. “

 

Hey what is going on?” Lexa shouts. She gets the two men’s attention.

 

“Where is Raven Reyes? That bitch owes us forty bucks!” One says. Lexa locks her jaw.

 

“Butch I gave Neil her forty bucks!” Raven says as the man shove past Lexa. Raven fights them, but the man punches her. Lexa eyes narrow at the men and she moves fast, she takes down one man like it was nothing. Lexa punches the second man in the throat and knees him in the balls.

“Touch my friend again fuckers and I will end your life!” Lexa snarls throwing fifty bucks at them.

 

“Take the damn money or I will not let you leave alive!” Lexa says. She pulls out a pistol. Both men frantically pick up the dollar bills. Lexa clocks the gun, and is about to press the trigger.

 

“Lexa don’t!” The woman shouts. Lexa looks over at the woman with wide eyes. Cover blown. Lexa allows the guys to leave. Raven looks at Lexa confused. “Wait your name isn’t Alicia?” Raven says. Lexa puts away the gun and looks at Raven with a guilty expression. “No it isn’t…my real name is Lexa, Raven you can’t tell anybody who I am,” Lexa says placing a hand on Raven;s shoulder. Raven shrugs it off staring down Lexa. “Tell me,” “My real name is Alexandria Murdoc…I am the daughter of a powerful Mafia leader,” Lexa says. Raven eyes widen. She stood silent for a good minute, which honestly scared Lexa. “Holy shit! my roommate/best friend is a badass gangster!” Raven exclaims excitedly. Lexa puts a hand over Raven’s mouth. She looks over at the woman with narrow eyes. “Sorry boss, I didn’t want to clean up blood later,” Emori says. Lexa pulls away from Raven. “This isn’t something to be proud of Raven, I’ve killed a lot of people,” “Yeah, but the Mafia lives by a code…you have a lot of code in you Lexa Murdoc, and I think that it is awesome… Also you now have daddy material,” Raven says smirking at the end. Lexa shudders a little. “Don’t call me daddy… Like ever,” Lexa says shaking her head.

 

“How about Pappi?” Raven gestures. Lexa presses out her lips into a pout and folds her arms a little.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Lexa answers. She walks away from the two women.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lexa got ready for work. Raven was barely awake; she told Lexa that if she was tired, do not do anything to wake her up in the next five minutes, or she would no longer have a penis. Lexa made breakfast, putting the plates on the table. Lexa to checks over her emails… She wanted to punch her phone.

**From: Clarke Abigial Griffin**

**The servers are down in building five and mine. Please come to the office within the hour. Thank you. CG**

Lexa had about five minutes remaining before she would leave for work. She got a water bottle and threw it at Raven. Raven pops up from the bed holding a katana. she looks around butt naked and ready for action.

 

“Raven put the sword down… Come on we need to get to work,” Lexa sighs. Raven grumbles putting the sword away. After they had eaten their breakfast, Raven grabs her cup of coffee and heads towards the door. Lexa shakes her head, ‘ _I need to hide my weapons better_.’ Lexa thinks to herself Both women got in the car, with Lexa driving, heading to Ark Inc. company building, Ark Inc was a high multi-millionaire company, and Lexa hated everyone that worked there, beside Raven and a few other tech. people. Everyone on the upper grounds were snobs and Lexa thought about sniping each one before breakfast, but Lexa decided not to, due to the chance that she could become the most wanted person in America. However the pay was good. She was paid $16 dollars an hour.

 

“So what Mafia branch are you part of? Like Italian?” Raven asks as they drove through heavy traffic.

 

“No,” Lexa answers shortly.

 

“What about the Irish mafia?” Raven asks. Lexa sighs leaning her head back.

 

“Язвучу как ирландский гангстер для вас (Do I sound like an Irish gangster to you?)” Lexa growls in Russian. Raven gasps at hearing Lexa speak fluent Russian. “Damn, I never thought you were Russian,” Raven sighs, “So how many people have you’ve killed before? Like 20?” Raven asks. Lexa closes her eyes for a second, honking the car horn over and over again with frustration. “Raven if you keep asking me questions about my past I will make you my 815th kill,” Lexa says coldly. Raven nods her head and salutes Lexa. “Roger that Pappi,” Raven says. Lexa shakes her head, but smirks just the tiniest. Finally getting to the office, Lexa and Raven decided to work together to figure out the problem with the computer system. Nobody was there…Lexa gritted her teeth until Miss. Griffin entered. She was stunning, powerful and everything. Lexa stares at her for a moment before going back to work on the server. “Have you figured out what is wrong? I tried doing it myself,” She says, but Lexa doesn’t answer; Raven knew Lexa wasn’t going to answer.

 

“Um, it actually looks like the cords are mixed up pretty badly… Did you try changing them?” Raven asks scratching her head. Clarke folds her arms and stares at Raven.

 

“Are you accusing me of something?” Clarke answers back. Lexa looks up at Clarke with a loathing look.

 

“No we aren’t, the reason why your having so many issues is because the cord from the server is like fifteen years old. I have a part for this… But how about you just let us do our jobs ma’am, and you do your own,” Lexa snarls. Raven watches as Lexa goes over to the cart to look for the cord. Clarke scowls a little.

 

“Do you think you can talk to me like that? I am your boss,” Clarke says. Lexa grabs the cord, and walks back to the server.

 

“No you’re not, Mr. Finn Collins is my boss, you’re just another employee who works for him,” Lexa grumbles. Clarke watches as Lexa begins to swap the cords, and walks away without another word. Raven watches Lexa with wide eyes.

 

“Lexa-”

 

“Don’t say my name here… not in public,” Lexa growls.

 

“Alicia was it necessary to be that rude?” Raven whispers. Lexa looks at Raven with softer eyes.

 

“Yes, because was being rude to you… Nobody is to be rude to my friends, especially those who I don’t know,” Lexa says. Raven smiles at Lexa’s response and they get back to work. About an hour later they finish, just in time before anybody really started to come in. Lexa powers it up. Everything around Lexa faded.

 

 _“Commander…Lexa… Why did you leave me_?” A familiar woman’s voice echoed.  Raven places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa shudders a bit.

 

“Yo Lexa, is everything okay?” Raven asks. Lexa looks at Raven with strained smile.

 

"Yeah.” Lexa shakes her head, “Yes, yes everything is fine. I am fine don’t worry.” “Okay Pappi, I will be at my workshop if you need me.” “And Raven…”

 

“Yes Pappi.”

 

“Thank you for the tacos.” “Anything for Pappi!” Raven chuckles and skips out of Lexa’s office A few weeks later, Lexa watches Raven trains with Lincoln. Lexa keeps her eyes on Raven, never dropping her gaze from her.

 

“She couldn't survive our world Lexa,” Anya face rings in the background. Lexa turns to look at Anya.

 

“She has to… Anya, she has too, otherwise everything I am doing here was for nothing,” Lexa tells Anya. “That’s enough Lincoln,” Lexa calls out. Lincoln stops what he is doing and Raven looks over at Lexa with a pout. But that pout was wiped away when she notices Anya.

 

“Anya!” Raven calls out. Anya swiftly turned on her heels, walking away quickly, as to avoid Raven. Raven. Raven chuckles and chases after Anya.

 

“You can’t run away from your feelings Anya!” Raven shouts. Lexa shakes her head and walks over to Lincoln as he unstraps his head mask.

 

“What’s wrong Lex? I haven’t seen you this distressed since… You know,” Lincoln says. Lexa stares at Lincoln for a moment before looking away.

 

“She’s speaking to me again… ‘Heda’ she keeps saying, she is calling out to me… Something is going to happen Lincoln. I can feel it,” Lexa says uneasily. Lincoln places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever is going to happen Lexa, we can do it,” Lincoln says. Lexa hums doubtfully.

 

“Not this Lincoln, not this,” Lexa says walking away. Lincoln watches Lexa walk away.

 

“Raven! Anya is not a tree,” Lexa shouts. Lincoln walks away from the group and pulls out his phone and calls someone. When they got to Raven’s quarters, Raven couldn’t contain her smiles. Lexa watches Raven carefully. “

 

I think Anya likes me,” Raven smiles. Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle at Raven. Raven looks at Lexa for a moment.

 

“If Anya admits to have actual feelings for, I will pay you a hundred dollars,” Lexa smiles. Raven smirks a little and puts out a hand out for Lexa to shake.

 

“Deal,” Raven says. That night Lexa is laying next to Raven. Raven was fast asleep. A nightmare came flooding into Lexa: fire, destruction and the cries of people. Raven wakes up to thrashing, she looks to see Lexa shouting.

 

“Пожар!” (Fire) Lexa shouts. “Хэда! (Heda!)” Raven sits up and watches as sweat beads flow down from Lexa’s face. Raven shakes Lexa a couple times.

 

“Lexa wake up!” Raven says. Lexa yells sitting upright. Raven moves back a little. Lexa looked distressed and worried; Raven places a hand on Lexa’s hand. Lexa jerks away and she gets out of bed. Raven watches as Lexa walk away.

 

“What was the dream about Lexa?” Raven asks. Lexa leans against the counter. Raven walks over to Lexa wrapping her arms around Lexa tightly.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexa mumbles. Raven holds Lexa.

 

“It’s okay Lexa, we can figure it out,” Raven says. Lexa shakes her head and looks at herself through the mirror.

 

“Not this Raven. Not what is going to happen,” Lexa whispers.


	8. Mount Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the End of the story? Are you guys ready for this ending? I don't think you are. Anyways hope you guys like this story.

Raven is working on a large radio, she listens to the jam. She looks at the radio confused. An Asian boy stood next to Raven.

 

“What is that? This isn’t like anything I’ve heard before,” the boy says. Raven turns and looks at him.

 

“I don’t know Monty, this is strange… And you said it goes over all stations?” Raven asks. Monty nods his head and Raven shakes her head and keeps trying to figure it out.

 

“I need to give this to Lexa,” Raven says standing up. Monty nods his head.

* * *

 

Clarke lays next to Lexa, still clothed. Clarke traces Lexa abs carefully. Lexa looks at Clarke.

“What are you thinking?” Lexa whispers. Clarke sighs a little.

 

“My mom and dad…I need to know there safe…” Clarke trails off and Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple.

 

“We’ll find them Clarke,” Lexa whispers. Clarke moves onto her side, as does Lexa. A knock on the door makes Lexa move away from Clarke, she stands up and heads toward the door. When she opens it Raven is standing there.

 

“Lexa we may have a big issue, please follow me,” Raven says. Lexa nods her head and looks over at Clarke.

 

“I’ll be back,” Lexa says as she leaves. Clarke stands up from the bed and gets dressed before following Lexa.

 

“Someone is jamming our signal to the Germans and to the Irish mafia,” Raven says as they walk to the meeting room. Lexa stares at Raven.

 

“Show me,” Lexa answers, and the two of them enter the room. As Clarke reaches them it is too late, the door closes in front of her . Clarke decides to head to the training room . She notices Bellamy cleaning some guns. Clarke walks over to Bellamy, and Bellamy lifts his head up and smiles at Clarke.

 

“What can I do for you?” Bellamy asks. Clarke bites her lip and looks at the pistols on the table.

 

“I need you to help me with something, but Lexa can’t know,” Clarke says. Bellamy looks at Clarke with a puzzled look.

 

 

“I can’t go behind Lexa’s back” Bellamy states coldly. Clarke bites her lip, putting a gun in the back pocket of her pants.

 

 

“I need to find my parents, please Bellamy,” Clarke begs. Bellamy sighs and reloads a gun and puts the safety on.

 

 

“Clarke…I can’t,” Bellamy says again. Clarke presses out her lips.

 

 

“Fine I’ll go by myself,” Clarke answers. Bellamy shakes his head and chases after Clarke. Unknowingly to the both of them, a tall lean boy with goggles had overheard everything. He looks at the them leaving with wide eyes.

 

 

“Harper…go get Lexa, I’ll be right back,” Jasper says to Harper, as he runs towards the exit.

 

 

“Guys!” Jasper calls out to them. Clarke and Bellamy look at Jasper. Bellamy walks over to Jasper. “Jasper go back inside,” Bellamy orders.

 

 

“I can help,” Jasper says. Bellamy looks like he is thinking about the choice really hard, before pulling Jasper towards the car. Inside the radio room, Lexa listens to the radio transmission call, and is puzzled by what she hears. Raven looks at Lexa for any information about it. Lexa stands up straight.

 

“Mountain men…” Lexa says. Monty’s eyes widen with fear. A loud knock on the door causes Lexa to go to the door. She opens it to find Harper.

 

“Commander, I have some news regarding Clarke and Bellamy,” Harper says. Lexa raises her eyebrow.

 

 

“What about them?” Lexa growls. “They left, Jasper went after them but he hasn’t returned. I believe he left with them.” Harper says. Lexa angrily pushes past Harper.

 

‘What the fuck is that girl thinking!?’ Lexa walks and stands at the stairwell, looking at everyone.

 

“Harper, Octavia, Indra, Anya and Lincoln! We are leaving,” Lexa calls out.

 

“Yes commander!” They shout back. Raven looks at Lexa and rushes over to Lexa’s side.

 

“Let me come Lex,” Raven says. “No, stay with Monty, you’re training is still incomplete.” Lexa replies.

 

“I can shoot a gun good Lexa, if what Anya told me about the Mountain men is correct, I can’t let you go or Anya,” Raven says leaving. Lexa looks at Monty who gives her a thumbs up. Lexa walks out of the room and heads towards the cars, where her team are waiting for her. Bellamy and Jasper along with Clarke sat in the car. Clarke stares at out the window. Jasper pats his hands on his lap along to the music. Jasper looks at Clarke with smirk.

 

“So your really going to do this?” Jasper asks. Clarke looks over at Jasper. “Yes, I am tired of waiting,” Clarke answers. Jasper nods his head. “The commander is not going to be very happy with either of you,” Jasper admits. Clarke looks guilty before looking away. Bellamy looks saddened at Jasper’s words.

 

“Lexa will understand,” Bellamy answers. As they are driving, Jasper speaks up,

 

“Guys!” Bellamy is quick to respond and swerves the car as they are hit by black SUV. The car flips two times before halting to a stop. Clarke hits her head, and picks up the gun and points it at the man coming over to them. He looks at Clarke with a crooked smile. Finn.

 

“Finn?” Clarke whispers out before she falls unconscious.

 

“I will never let you go Clarke. You are mine.” He mutters under his evil smirk as he swipes away the blond strands away from Clarke’s face. He picks up Clarke taking her away. Lexa and the others are driving. They stop when they see a flipped car. Lexa gets out of the car quickly and runs to the car. She notices that Bellamy and Jasper were unconscious, but there was no Clarke, only blood on the window. Lexa kicks the back of the car over and over again. Raven grabs Lexa.

 

“Stop, we need to get them out then find Clarke,” Raven says.

 

“Take them out of the car and find any leads!” Lexa commands.

 

“Commander,” Indra begins, Lexa turns to face the stoic woman,

 

“We found this,” she says as she hands Lexa a slip of cloth with a familiar logo imprinted on it. Lexa looks at it and growls before crumpling it up in her hands.

 

“I’ll find you my Небо девушка (my sky girl).” Lexa whispers to herself. Octavia gets Bellamy out of the car while the others got Jasper out. Lexa stands looking at logo with hatred. Raven walks over to Lexa looking at the logo.

 

 

“That looks like your neck tattoo…” Raven says. Lexa looks at Raven with distressed eyes.

 

 

“Becca… She was the first of my kind… The one that gave me night blood.”

 

“Nightblood?” Raven asked. Lexa continued, ignoring Raven’s question.

 

“This logo is of City of Light… We need to get Clarke now!” Lexa hits the car. She gets in the car angrily.

 

* * *

 

Clarke opens her eyes to a dark and bleak room. She sits up slowly, confused and dazed. She goes to touch her head, and winces at the pain. The door opens and Finn enters the room with a tray of food.

 

“I found you… I told those commies I would find you,” Finn says with a smile. Clarke looks at Finn with a disturbed look.

 

“Finn what did you do?” Clarke asks as she is about to leave. She falls and looks to see a chain around her ankle. Clarke grabs the chain trying to break it but couldn’t.

 

“I am keeping you safe Clarke, those savages don’t know anything beside violence,” Finn says and smirks. He puts the food down and goes to feed Clarke. Clarke pulls away. She stares at Finn… But something wasn’t right. Clarke grabs Finn’s face. He never gave Clarke that smirk.

 

“Finn are you on drugs?” Clarke asks. Finn chuckles, and goes to give Clarke food but she refuses again.

 

 

“No princess, I no longer feel pain,” Finn says with a monotone voice. He puts the food down and stands in front of Clarke with his hands in front of him. Clarke looks around to see the room…expect it wasn’t a room… It was different... Fake. Clarke starts to panic and tries to get of the chain. A woman appears next to Finn. She wore a red dress, brown eyes and had her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 

“It seems that she show signs of distress. Finn put her asleep,” the woman says, but only Finn could see her. He nods his head grabs a large syringe filled with a liquid. As Finn got closer, Clarke tried to fight him off, but nothing was of use. Finn injects the needle into Clarke neck and the liquid courses through her system. Within seconds Clarke falls unconscious.

* * *

 

 

When they had reached the factory, Lexa had donned her cold commander mask. She turns to look at Bellamy and shoves him against the wall. Octavia tries to grab Lexa, but Lexa whips out her gun and points it at Octavia. Octavia pulls away slowly.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking!?” Lexa shouts. Bellamy stares at Lexa.

 

“I was trying to help a friend,” Bellamy says. Lexa looks at Bellamy with dark eyes.

 

“So to help a friend you risk everyone’s lives? Lexa yells. Lexa pulls away from Bellamy and storms back into her office. Octavia walks over to Bellamy. Bellamy shakes his head and gives Octavia a hug. Jasper groans a little.

 

“Did you find the man?” Jasper says rubbing his head. Bellamy and Octavia look down at Jasper.

 

“What man?” Bellamy asks. Jasper frowns a little.

 

“He took Clarke, he had nice hair,” Jasper says. Bellamy looks at Octavia. Octavia seemed to realize who he was talking about.

 

“Murphy… Murphy got a look at the man too at the port. What else Jasper?” Octavia asks.

 

“He had a tattoo on his hand,” Jasper says. Octavia nods her head and rushes off. Bellamy stays with Jasper as he groans in pain. Octavia finds Murphy eating an orange, with Emori sitting next to him.

 

“Hey! Clarke was kidnapped, supposedly by a man with a hand tattoo. Do you think it was the same guy from the port?” Octavia asks. Murphy lifts his head up from Emori.

 

“Of course princess got kidnapped. Yeah, same old dude from the port. He had some sort of tattoo but I couldn’t make it out. His name was Finn,” Murphy says as he popped an orange segment into his mouth. Emori smacks the back of his head.

 

“Finn is an Italian gangster, and he works for Nia,” Emori says. Murphy kisses Emori’s forehead and stands up. “I am guessing boss isn’t very happy right now?”

 

“Nope because nobody takes her girl,” Octavia says walking away. Murphy follows Octavia.

 

“Yeah, especially the commander’s girl” Emori states. Everyone agreed to that. Lexa stood staring at the bed in her quarters, she bit her lip, she knew this was stupid of her. Lexa sat down in the chair staring out from the window. Lexa seemed to zone out and she became non-aware of her surroundings, it was like her whole body shut down. The only thing moving was her hands, which clenched into a fist, and not even five minutes from sitting down, Lexa blows up shouting and throwing things in the room. Downstairs people could hear the throwing and shouting. Raven starts to head in the direction of Lexa’s quarters but Anya stops Raven and Raven turns to her.

 

“But Pappi…” Anya looks at Raven with soft eyes, and a little smile for the first time.

 

“Leave her, she’ll calm down soon,” Anya says.

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up still chained to the bed, Clarke groggily tries to get out of the bed again. She winces in pain. The chain around Clarke’s ankle began to rub against her ankle causing it to bleed. Clarke stares at the post for a moment. Clarke wraps her hands firmly around the chain and pulls it against the post. Clarke gasps out of breath. Clarke does it one more time, but stops when she hears shuffling towards the door. Clarke pulls away from the chain staring at Finn with angry eyes, he smiles and looks over at the food.

 

“You’ve hardly touched your food Clarke. I need you alive,” Finn says. Clarke watched as Finn, walked over to the tray of food, bringing the spoon over to her. Clarke tries to avoid the food, but Finn grabs Clarke’s jaw and shoves the food in her mouth. Clarke didn’t swallow instead spits it out at Finn. Finn moves away wiping the food from his eyes. Finn turns to look Clarke. “You little bitch!” Finn growls. Finn wraps his hands around Clarke throat. Clarke thrashes around the bed, and manages to grab Finn’s face and forces her thumb in his eye and Finn cries out. He pulls away from Clarke, and grabs the knife and is about to stab her when Abby enters the room.

 

“Finn enough!” Abby says. Clarke eyes widen at the sight of her mom. Abby walks over to Clarke.

 

“Hi sweetie,” Abby says.

 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks confused. Abby sighs a little and touches Clarke’s face lightly.

 

“Finn saved me…” Abby lies. Clarke stares at her mom still confused, but it couldn’t stop the tears forming in Clarke’s eyes.

 

“What? No you were taken… Where is dad then?” Clarke says. Clarke released something was wrong when Abby didn’t reply or said anything about Jake.

 

“Jake didn’t make it… He was an awful gangster,” Abby says. Clarke shakes her head and begins to really cry.

 

“Mom this isn’t you,” Clarke says. Through her tears she stares at Finn with anger, Finn stands still with a calm expression.

 

“This is because of you! I’ll kill you!” Clarke shouts. Finn smirks at Clarke.

 

“Oh Clarke always dreaming,” Finn says. He starts to walk away as does Abby. Clarke grabs onto the chain yanking it.

 

“MOM! MOM!” Clarke shouts, and she keeps shouting even when she knew the door was shut. Clarke keeps yanking on the chain.

* * *

 

Raven watches as everyone is preparing, and she helps out too. As Raven is walking to the radio, she looks at the monitors of the security cameras, and sees a fuzzy image coming closer and closer. Raven walked up to the monitors and squinted at the screens, she didn’t understand at first when she did, she started to panic. She starts running as fast as she could, and headed to the door.

 

“Harper! Monty! Jasper run!” Raven shouts. The ceiling collapses with explosions behind them. Raven keeps running catching up to everyone, until she trips over something and falls down. She covers her head as the smoke and fire creep towards her. Outside everyone watches as the building collapsed. Lexa watched as Harper and the others make it out. Lexa and Anya look around to see no Raven. Anya and Lexa charge to the ruined building beside the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Clarke going to escape? Is Raven a alive?


	9. Wreck em good part 1

Clarke looks all over the room for any signs of breaking out of the chain. Clarke looks at her free foot and smashes it into the wooden post hard. She grunts in pain, but it works the wood breaks in half and Clarke pulls the broken wood post out and holds it close. Clarke walks to the door and hears someone coming but it sounded like two men. As Clarke waits, one man opens the door, and Clarke stabs the first man with the broken post into his neck. Clarke looks shocked at what she did for a second before throwing herself at the other guy. He lands good punches on her, but Clarke manages to fight back, she head butts the guy knocking him out.

 

“Oh shit, that hurts…” Clarke winces. She grabs the second guy’s rifle and runs down the hallway. As she is running, she stops as she sees that the path splits to two directions. Clarke looks left and right. “Fuck,” Clarke whispers to herself. Clarke runs down the left hallway as fast as she could, she opens the door and runs inside a room. She is about to run out the door but sees people chasing after her. Clarke looks around to see a big red button on the wall. Clarke bites her lip and presses the red button. Two seconds of loud beeping a hatch in the floor opens and Clarke screams falling. Clarke’s chain latches onto something causing Clarke to slam into the wall…she finally hits the ground, grunting in pain. Clarke looks around to see a tunnel. Clarke slowly sits up but hisses in pain at her cut knee… Deep enough she couldn’t put pressure on it and needed stitches. Clarke tears off some of her shirt and wraps it around her knee. She slowly pulls herself up. “Now I have to get out of here,” Clarke whispers to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone goes through the rumble to find Raven. Murphy finds her underneath a pillar. Murphy shouts and everyone rushes towards him. They pull Raven out and somehow she wasn't severely injured, only a small gash on her head and covered in ash. Lexa gently hugs Raven close to her.

 

“Damn that was powerful,” Raven says. Lexa chuckles and pulls away and lightly punches Raven’s arm.

 

“We’re leaving, we have to get to Uncle Gustus,” Lexa says. Raven tilts her head a little curious but doesn’t say anything. Raven and Anya share a glance at each other before they all walk to a car. As they drive Lexa’s phone beings to ring and she answers it: it was on speaker so that Anya, Raven, Indra, along with Bellamy and Octavia, could hear it.

 

 

“Lexa? This Becca Pramheda… I am calling because of Allie… Titus tried to get to you Lexa but Allie stopped him,” Becca says.

 

“Tell me what is going on!” Lexa commands.

 

 

“Allie was designed to help humans… But she saw a fault in them… Too much people she says. I’ve stopped her enough for the time being, but Lexa you have to go to the military base to stop her and everyone that is under her control,” Becca says.

 

 

“How can I trust you?” Lexa snarls.

 

“Because when you were 8 years old you would sing me a Russian lullaby whenever your father was away…Lexa it is me Becca. I promise, only you can stop Allie,” Becca says.

 

“I need to rescue a friend… Then I will take down Allie,” Lexa says. Becca goes silent.

 

“Your friend is already here Lexa…Please hurry, I have to go,” Becca says hanging up. Lexa stares at the phone before throwing it out the window and smashing her fist into the steering wheel. Lexa hits the passenger side a couple of times before leaning in the seat.

 

 

“Clarke is at military base? There is at least three around here… How can we know which one?” Raven says.

 

“Mount Weather… It’s in Washington, American territory. We’re almost there anyways… But the Mountain men aren’t the enemies we are used to…” Lexa says. She looks at everyone except Raven. Raven looks around at everyone. She stares at Lexa before leaning back in her chair.

 

* * *

 

Clarke runs down the tunnel until soldiers point guns at Clarke.

 

“Stand down Clarke!” Voices shout. Clarke stands there and looks over to the tunnel. Clarke bites her lip and starts to run. A gun shot fires skinning Clarke’s arm. Clarke gasps holding her arm and keeps running. When she sees a light, she is tackled into the wall and a woman punches Clarke hard. Clarke attempts to fight back but is brought to the ground. Clarke groans in pain.

 

“My, my, you are a fighter aren’t you? I wonder how Lexa would like you? Severed on a platter? Or mangled up in a box?” An older woman’s voice echoed through the tunnel. The first woman lifts Clarke by her hair. Clarke cries in pain and is brought to her knees.

 

“Can I kill her now?” the woman asks. The woman steps into the faded light tunnel and smirks dangerously at Clarke.

 

“Not now Ontari… I want Clarke to suffer a little before she dies. I would like to see Lexa react to having a love one taken…” the woman says. Ontari grabs Clarke following the woman.

 

* * *

 

Lexa continues to drive down a winding road and she never seemed to relax. Raven reaches over touching Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa looks over at Raven, and Raven could see Lexa was fading into something darker, something more colder.

 

“Pappi.” Raven says, and Octavia tries to hide her laughter at Lexa’s nickname.

 

“Yes Raven.” Lexa says looking at her rear mirror at the woman in the backseat.

 

“After all this, I want to be part of a foursome,” Raven says dead serious. Lexa couldn’t help not smile at Raven and Anya scowls in the back.

 

“I definitely do not think that will happen Reyes,” Anya says dully. Raven turns in her seat to stare at Anya and gives her a little peck on her cheeks which makes Anya’s eyes roll. Raven smirks proudly at herself and turns around. Lexa smile didn’t drop any time soon. Bellamy sat by the window staring out the window. Bellamy ignores almost everyone until Octavia pats Bellamy on the leg.

 

“What are you thinking big brother?” Octavia asks. Bellamy looks at Octavia.

 

“That this is all my fault,” Bellamy whispers. Octavia shakes her head.

 

“It’s not, you were doing something you thought was right, but right now we need to get to Clarke right away,” Octavia says.

 

* * *

 

Clarke stood in a metal boxed room with a glass front. Clarke paces back and forth. A man was peeling an apple with a knife, sitting on a bucket. He never drops his gaze from Clarke. He takes a piece of the apple , drops it into his mouth and eats it. Clarke inhales annoyed by his chewing.

 

 

“You should take off your clothes? I want to see you,” he says as he chews. Clarke stares at him.

 

“Fuck off,” Clarke says. The man hums a little and takes another bite of the apple and stands up. The man walks a step forward and hurls the knife towards the glass pane, making Clarke shriek and jump back.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Clarke hisses. the man looks at Clarke and laughs again.

 

“Yeah right, Finn calls you a princess… I wondered if you fuck like one too?” He says. He grabs the knife from the floor and opens the door. Clarke backs into the wall, but manages to gain some confidence and runs pushing the man out of the door. As she runs to the fence, the man throws the knife hitting Clarke in the arm. Clarke cries out in pain and kneels on the floor. She holds her arm and looks to see blood pouring. The man gets on top of Clarke and bends down.

 

“I’m going to love what I am going to do to you… Princess,” he says, kissing the shell of Clarke’s ear. Clarke pulls away from the man. He grabs Clarke by the hair before tossing her into room.

 

“I am not going to say shit,” Clarke shouts. The man stares at Clarke with a cold look.

 

“No worries, once Nia gets those codes you’re all going to die,” he says before leaving. Clarke holds her arm tightly. She rips off her shirt and wraps it around the wound. Clarke sits against the wall staring at the glass.

 

__

* * *

 

Lexa finally stops at a small pub. She stares at it then looks at everyone in the car.

 

“Stay, everyone.” Lexa orders and the others nod. Lexa gets out of the car and heads into the small pub. Lexa enters the building, Irish folk music was being played, and people were drinking and having a good time. Lexa looks at the juke box and punches it, the music falters and the juke box hisses before shutting down. Everyone turns to look at Lexa.

 

“I want to speak to Henry!” Lexa demanded. The people murmur, Lexa pulls out her pistol and everyone pulls out their guns. Lexa let’s out a laugh.

 

“Who is asking Missy?!” A man says pointing a shot gun at her. Lexa walks over to the man and in a quick motion has possession of the shot gun and has pointed it at the man.

 

“The fucking commander!” Lexa snarls. The man puts his hands up in fear. Lexa points the pistol at the bartender.

 

“Don’t grab the gun, sweetie,” Lexa tells her. “Commander it’s been a while… What do you need?” Henry says as he walks into her view. Lexa shoves the gun in the man’s chest and puts her gun back into her holster.

 

“Boys guns away! No needless bloodshed tonight!” Henry says and everyone puts away their weapons. Lexa looks around before meeting Henry’s eyes.

 

“I need your help… The Italian Mafia and American Mafia has taken someone I care about, and the American Mafia is the Mountain men,” Lexa says. Henry looks at Lexa confused.

 

“So your saying after a long fifteen years, the Russians want our help?” Henry says seriously. Lexa doesn’t back down.

 

“Yes,”

 

“Well…” Henry trails off and looks at everyone. He starts to laugh and turns to look at Lexa, “Hell yeah we’ll help…Queen Nia has been busting my balls for ten years now… I would love to kill that bitch,” Henry says. Everyone cheers. Lexa stood tall and proud. “You know my number, just contact me and me and my boys will be there. However if we need help you need to be there for us, yeah?” Henry said as Lexa nodded her head in approval. Henry offers a handshake to Lexa.

 

“Thank you Henry.” Lexa says, taking the handshake before exiting the pub and getting in the car.

 

“What happened?” Anya asked as soon as Lexa was in the driver’s seat again.

 

“We have the Irish mafia on our side. Now we go to war,” Lexa says with an emotionless tone. Lexa drives off, stopping in front of a building. She pulls out a machine gun and lowers her window, she watches as Italian men talk over something. Lexa then fires the machine gun killing every person in sight. Screams and cries were heard all around.

“Anya do it,” Lexa says. Anya throws a grenade, through the window and at the shop. Within seconds the building explodes. Lexa rolls up the window and quickly drives away.

 

“What was that for Lexa?” Raven asks. Lexa glances over at Raven.

 

“A message for Nia,” Lexa says darkly. “

 

That ice bitch?”

 

“War is coming Raven. We are coming to end her and it for good.” Lexa continues to drive, ignoring the various facial expressions that the others gave. “I am coming for you bitch…” Lexa muttered under her breath, shuddering slightly at the thought of Nia.

* * *

 

Clarke takes off the cloth and stares at the blood. When she looks up she sees the man walking down the hallway. Clarke stands up slowly and looks at him.

 

“What?” He says.

 

“I’ve been thinking…I’ve never been with a man like you? Finn never fucked me good,” Clarke says seductively. The man chuckles, opens the door and enters the room; as he is about to come towards Clarke, Clarke puts up her arm, ignoring the pain it gave.

 

“Turn around, can’t have the goodies,” Clarke says. The man chuckles and turns around.

 

“Don’t be nervous, I’ll take care of you,” he says. Clarke shakes her head.

 

“I know,” Clarke says. In an instant, Clarke turns around and quickly but quietly wraps the cloth around his throat tightly. The man realizes his mistake and begins to squeeze Clarke wound. “Fuck!” Clarke muttered. The man is strong and continues squeezing Clarke’s wound, Clarke winces and lets out more curses but maintains her grip on the cloth around his neck. She soon realizes his strength wearing out, and before she knows it, he lays limp in her hold. “Holy shit!” Clarke gasped as she collapsed on the floor and crawled away quickly from the dead body. “I… I killed someone!” Clarke repeated, disgusted at what she had done. She saw the door agape, ‘Yes the door is open. Escape! Move your damn legs and escape!’

 

“Now now dear, I don’t think you even want to think about escaping” Finn said as he stalked towards her room. He looked at the dead body and clicked his fingers. “Take the body away and put double guards on watch. No one enters the bitch’s cell!” The guards beside him nod and take the body away. Finn inches closer to Clarke’s face. “Now my dear, why don’t you be a good little princess for me?” Finn spoke.

Clarke head butts Finn which made Clarke back up a little, but several men beat Clarke. One man kicks Clarke in the ribs.

 

“Please,” Clarke wheezes out. The man chuckles and looks at the guy next to him.

 

“Aw she wants us to stop? Nah bitch you don’t deserve our mercy,” he growls hitting Clarke one more time. Their radio goes off and the man clicks a button.

“Hey! South market has been hit… It’s the commander, send back up! She won’t know what is going to hit her!” A man says over the radio. Clarke slowly looks up at the men… ‘Lexa…’ Clarke thought to herself, but as she is about to sit up, a boot hits Clarke in the face knocking her out. Lexa was driving for about an hour when her phone starts to ring. Anya answers it.

 

“Woah slow down Henry, what happened?” Anya says over the phone. “We’ll be right there!” Anya says shortly after. She hangs up the phone and looks at Lexa. “Henry and the others have been ambushed,” Anya says. Lexa hits the steering wheel over and over until she gets her shit together and drives like Van Diesel from Fast and Furious. Everyone holds on, awhile Raven cheers and whoops at Lexa’s driving skills. They drive back to where Raven had tracked Henry’s phone signal, and find Henry’s cars all empty. Lexa looks at everyone. “Anya, Octavia and Bellamy you’re with me. Indra, Raven, Lincoln stay in the car if things go south,” Lexa says.

 

“Yes commander,” Indra answers. Lincoln nods his head but Raven quickly gets out of the car running over to Lexa. Lexa spots Raven from the corner of her eye and grabs Raven roughly. “Get back in the car!” Lexa shouts.

 

“No! I’m the only one who knows how to stop the radio Lexa!” Raven shouts shoving Lexa back a little. Lexa is about to say something but Anya puts a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa sighs and lets Raven walk with them. Lexa looks around… There was nobody around, Lexa finds Henry by a post and runs over to him. Anya and the others stay behind checking on everything, surveying the nearby forest lands. As Lexa got closer, Henry looks over at Lexa with sad eyes.

 

“I am sorry,” he whispers. Lexa looks at him confused until she is shocked with a baton. Lexa collapses. Anya notices Lexa go down, and she and Raven run over to her. The others get out of the car and start running over to them as well, but thick red smoke appears, causing all them to fall and pass out. Henry looks at Lexa with sadness and weary eyes, a tear forming from the corner of his eye.

 

“I’m sorry Lexa. I...I’m sorry…” Henry repeatedly muttered.

 

“There is no need to be sorry…” A woman emerges from the smoke, pulling off her gas mask as the smoke cleared. “Thank you Henry… Your nephew will be spared,” Nia says with a dark smile. Nia pulls out a pistol “…But you won’t”

 

“You...You bitch! You…” Henry wailed, but was interrupted by a sudden gunshot. Henry’s body fell limp and a dark pool of blood encased his body. Nia puts the pistol away and has her people carry Lexa away, leaving the others where they had fallen.


	10. Wreck em good part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GUYS!
> 
> Torture: Blood: GORE:

“Wakey wakey my little snitch!” A voice called as called water poured over Lexa. Lexa’s eyes opened suddenly, and she coughs out. Her arms dangled limply above her head, she was shirtless, only dressed in her sports bra and boxers. Nia sat in a chair facing her with latex gloves on and playing with a sharp blade. “Now Lexa…I wonder…How would you liked to die?” Nia asks, an evil grin growing on her face.

 

“How would you like to die?” Lexa retorted. “Wrong answer” Nia snarls and stands up punching Lexa in the stomach before bringing the blade up to her forearm and slicing a deep gash. Lexa winces in pain biting her lower lip.

 

“Now, Lexa how would you like to die? I have many ideas…” Nia trails off and walks away heading over to a machine. She pulls out two metal clippers and puts them on Lexa’s sides. “Try me bitch” Lexa says. Nia let’s out a hauntingly devilish cackle and flips the switch. Lexa tries to hold back a scream, but it is too much. Lexa feels the surge of electricity coursing though her veins. Her muscles ached, her blood rushing, adrenaline pumping. Nia’s smile never drops and she flips the switch off. Lexa’s head falls limp as she coughs violently, bringing her face up to meet Nia’s and spits blood in her face . Nia’s face contorted in disgust, and wipes away the blood from her face.

 

“Seven long years of waiting for you… I am going to get my blood Lexa,” Nia says. Lexa knew what she was talking about, but Lexa fights back in her chains. Nia makes a ‘tisk’ sound before flipping the switch again. “Its like you say, ‘commander’ , blood must have blood…” Nia says laughing. Lexa is still thrashing violently in her chains and the lights begin to flicker from the electricity.

 

“Well the, it seems like you need to be re-educated.” Nia says turning off the switch. She turns on her heels and walks towards the door. She clicks her fingers and two muscled men enter the room cracking their knuckles. “Have fun boys!” Nia says as she leaves.

* * *

 

 

Indra was the first awake, noticing that their commander had gone. She was quick and on her feet, waking the others and alerting them of the situation at hand. When all had regained their senses, they looked over at the forest, but first at the dead body before them.

 

“Damn, Henry is gone…” Octavia whispered.

 

 

“Well I think that is quite obvious O” Bellamy answered from behind her.

 

 

“Judging by his corpse, I say we have been passed out for the last twenty minutes or so.” Anya said as she rose from her crouched position from beside the corpse.

 

“Pappi?” Raven asked, her face saddened and she was about to burst into tears, but Anya had held her arms out and cradled a sad Raven in her arms.

 

 

“Pappi…” Raven repeated, nuzzling her head in the crook of Anya’s neck. Anya rubbed circles to ease her.

 

“Raven, I am afraid she is gone, but we will find the commander.”

 

“We must alert the others back at the headquarters. Before we do that, find and scourer the nearby lands for tracks and trails. Anything that can help us find our commander.” Indra ordered.

 

“And Clarke!” Bellamy says. Indra looks at Bellamy with glare before nodding. All of them begin to look for Lexa or any tracks. Raven walks with Anya, she held the gun close to her looking around nervously. Raven notices something on the ground, she walks over to the baton and picks it up.

 

 

“Hey guys I think I found something,” Raven calls out. Anya looks at the baton and takes out of Raven’s hands. Everyone comes over to it. “A shock baton. Not the most lethal weapon, but handy in ambushes and close range attacks.” Octavia states. “

 

 

Hey! I found something over here!” Lincoln yelled from behind some bushes. “Several empty canisters, probably filled with the gas that knocked us out. And…”

 

 

“They threw it from around here.” Bellamy continued, pointing to a spot behind the trees where a lid and safety cap laid. “It was a clear planned ambush.” Anya said afterwards.

 

 

“The commander has been taken, we have our evidence and our leads so far, Lincoln and Bellamy, put Henry’s body in a body bag from the car boot, and take his car, drive to his pub and leave the body outside, without anyone seeing you. Return by cab and we will meet you at base. Raven, Octavia, Anya are coming with me, we will form a counterattack and summon the leaders from our allied mafias.” Indra said, taking full charge of the operation. She had helped mentor Lexa in her early years, and had been her guide and support from when she first came into the business, and now she was gone. Indra sighed before the girls got in the car with her, and she drove back to base. Raven stares out the window.

 

“We should go out and look for Lexa and Clarke right now. I know how to make a bomb easily.” Raven says. She looks around at the defeated faces and hits the seat in front of her.

 

 

“Guys we can’t give up right now, if we attack now we can save our Commander and Clarke,” Raven says.

 

“Listen girl, we are regrouping so that we can gather our allies and attack stronger,” Indra barks. Raven folds her arms and stares at Anya. “If you can sneak me in I can stop the signal that is jamming everything,” Raven says. Anya looks at Raven with narrow eyes.

 

 

“That is a dangerous and stupid idea,” Anya says. Raven looks at Anya still. “But that is what my duty is, isn’t it? Please Indra call reinforcements while I am in there,” Raven says. Anya looks at Indra. Octavia lightly smacks Raven’s head.

 

“Do you have a death wish! Clarke got taken and so has our commander.

 

The commander! So what can y…” Octavia began.

 

“Fine, but you have forty minutes to do it,” Indra interrupted whilst driving. After about an hour of driving, it was dark outside. Raven looks at Anya for a moment before Anya unexpectedly grabs Raven in a tight but loving hug, lightly kissing her forehead.

 

“Ahn?” Raven asked confused. She then pulls out of Anya’s hug taking a small step back, her signature grin on display. Anya smiled back, for possibly the first time. Raven turns to leave, but she quickly runs into Anya, pressing her lips against hers. Anya was confused at first, but then they shared a loving sweet kiss, before Raven pulls away.  

“May we meet again,” Anya whispers as Raven leaves the car running into the forest. Anya watched as Raven runs, she puts a reassuring hand on Indra’s shoulder.

 

“I am going after her. Indra, I advise you to return to base and meet up with Bellamy and Lincoln and the others. Gather reinforcements and attack when we sound the signal with our radios.” Anya says to Indra. Indra gives a curt nod and Anya gets out of the car chasing after Raven. As Raven runs she finds a side door to the building. She sees three men coming out of a door and Raven hides, almost tripping over something and almost accidentally firing her gun. When the men could be seen exiting, Raven picks up on their conversation.

 

“I can’t believe we got both Commander and that dumb Blondie,” one says. “

 

 "Yeah, can you believe that! The mighty Commander hailed to be the strongest gangster in our Queen’s hands!” Says another.

 

“I bet Nick and Klauss are having fun in there. Aw man I wanted to be the one to torture her!” Another says. Raven gasped quietly at hearing that Lexa had been tortured. _‘Stay strong Pappi, Rae is coming!’_ The three men walk away from the door, and Raven sneaks up and stops the door from closing and quickly sneaks in without being seen. Raven knew she had to stop the jamming then find Pappi and Clarke. Anya was behind Raven when she saw Raven slip through the door and out of her sight. As soon as she about to make her way to the door, the three guards had returned.

 

‘Dammit! Stay safe young warrior. Anya muttered, choosing to take cover in the surrounding woodlands. She held a radio in her hand.

 

“Anya to base command. I repeat Anya to base command.” She says to the radio quietly. The radio crackled for a bit, before a voice came through.

 

“Anya, this is Monty. Indra has returned…” “Executing Operation Raccoon over.”

 

“Copy that over.” The radio crackled again before Anya slips it into her jacket pocket. She takes a final look at mount weather. Anya looks at her gun ammo and inhales deeply and puts a silencer on the gun and charges forward at the three men.


	11. Lost space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so right now the Beta and I are really stuck on the ending of this story. So I am sorry if the story doesn't get post anytime soon. But good news is there will be a sequel to this story don't worry my fellow readers!
> 
> I want to say also I am going to posting new works very soon. I can't wait for the new era of Clexa. I don't think anybody is going to be ready for me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Trigger: TORTURE!!!!! It isn't nice or pretty it is bloody and gore. Read at your own risk.

Lexa body lays still, bloody and bruised, she was breathing in wheezes now. The men clean their bloodied knuckles and Nia enters the room.

 

“She won’t break” one man says. Nia looks at the man for a second before walking over to Lexa, staring directly at those pain ridden green eyes. Nia grabs Lexa jaw tightly. Lexa inhales and exhales deeply, thrashing slightly.

 

“Got some fight left in you I see,” Nia mutters. Lexa stares at Nia still.

 

“I didn’t know,” Lexa whispered before weakly coughing. Nia looks at Lexa a little more, with a stir of evil excitement arousing, before smacking Lexa across her already split cheek.

 

“Pfft, what a bullshit excuse! You knew who you were aiming at!” Nia roared. She punches Lexa’s stomach, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Lexa head drops a little and Nia picks up Lexa’s head by her hair. Lexa was already a bloody mess, cuts and bruises decorating her body.

 

“I loved her,” Lexa whimpers out. Nia let’s out a laugh, a sickly laugh, and tilts her head a little.

 

“They say snipers require excellent eyesight yes? Well…” Nia says as she walks over to her tray of knives and equipment already tainted with Lexa’s blood. She puts on a new set of latex gloves and turns and strides towards Lexa’s body. “We saw the body afterwards, a clean shot that left through this eye” Nia whispers with her fingers lingering over Lexa’s right eye, where a cut had been made though Lexa’s eyebrow and down across her eye. Lexa tries to weakly tilt her head away from Nia’s fingers, but Nia sharply grabs her chin with her other hand.

“Now then, what is that saying? An eye for an eye?” Nia says as her fingers poke into Lexa’s eye socket, grabbing the eyeball and slowly pulling it out. Lexa weakly whimpers and groans, thrashing against the pain. “Now tell me on a scale of one to ten, how is the pain?” Nia chuckled as she pulled out the eye, already seeing blooding oozing out from the socket. With a pain filled shriek from Lexa, Nia rips out her eye. Lexa begins to breath heavily, blood now gushing from the empty socket. “Ooh, what a nice shade of green. Reminds me of Costia,” Nia says examining Lexa’s detached eyeball, “Why don’t you see. Well as clearly as you can.” She laughed as she brought the eyeball to meet Lexa’s half closed left eye. Lexa whimpers, and Nia walks over and places the eyeball on the tray. Lexa stares at the tray as she tried to move her body, her breathing became shallower, her eye flickering to unconsciousness.

 

“Might be a nice present for your father? After all, he sent me my dead sister’s corpse.” Nia says and Nia steps over to Lexa’s left side. “Now will you give me the codes? Come on Lexa, I am tired of this, and I bet you are too.” Nia says. Lexa doesn’t answer. Nia punches Lexa’s face and her head lolls to the side. Nia looks over to Nick.

 

“Should get the blonde right?” Nick asks. Nia smiles darkly. Lexa’s eye widens a bit and she tries to speak, slightly moving in the chains.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa croaked.

 

“What was that, couldn’t hear you!” Nia teased. Lexa raised her head up ever so slightly.

 

“Fu…Fuck…off” Lexa said through gritted teeth. Nia couldn’t help but laugh, clapping her hands together in devilish excitement.

 

“There is the Lexa I know! Bring in the blonde, I think Lexa needs a little reminder of what I can still do,” Nia sneers. Lexa weakly tugs at the chains and watches as Nia leaves the room. Raven rushes through the hallways, pulls out her phone for directions and keeps running, she stops and finds a door.

 

* * *

 

 _“Bingo was it’s name O,”_ Raven says to herself. She goes to open the door, but it didn’t open. She sees a card scanner. Raven closes her eyes for a second, and looks around for any sign of a person around. Raven runs down the hallway until she sees people in a control room: two normal looking people. Raven calmly opened the door, hiding her gun behind her.

 

“Hi, I am a new employee here, I need to get into the main control room, but I haven’t received a keycard yet. Could I borrow one of yours?” Raven asks. The woman quickly throws her ID card at Raven. Raven takes it and calmly walk out of the room . Once out of the room, she looks around quickly before running off. Raven reaches the door and finally gets in. She closes the door, and goes to work in the wired room. Sweat drips down her face and neck as she starts unhooking things. A loud buzzer goes off, disturbing her train of thought.

 

“Security breached. Securing breached.” A robotic voice called through the speakers in between the deafening blares of the alarm. “Security breached. Security breached. West Wing Room 5. West Wing Room 5.”

 

“Really bitch! Really!” Raven shouted as she rushed to complete the hack she started, she glanced over at the security camera screens, and could see armed men coming.

“Oh Shit! I am going to die! Shit and I won’t get to have that foursome,” Raven says. She keeps working fast, and as she does, she sees Anya in the camera fighting them off. Raven bites her lip, watching intensely as Anya performs an expert scissor headlock move. “Oh shit that is fucking hot!” Raven says not focusing on anything. _‘Dammit Rae focus!_ ’ Raven slaps her cheek lightly. _‘Stare later, work faster_. _They rely on you Rae_!’ Raven shakes her head quickly and goes back to work. As Raven finally takes off the jamming signal and completes her code, she runs out through the back door. She runs down a couple of narrow steps, and looks down at the long fall to the cement lower ground below. As Raven is running, a shot is fired by someone and hits Raven in the left side of her abdomen, Raven gasps as things fly everywhere, bullets whizzing over her head. Raven hits the ground with a thud. She crawls over to the phone and she hears someone walking over. Raven looks over to see a woman with black hair and facial scars. She points a gun at Raven.

 

“Any last words?” Ontari asks. Raven smirks and could feel herself touching the phone.

 

“Yeah I do! Kiss my ass!” Raven says, grabbing the phone and rolling off the metal platform and pressing a button that made everything explode on her side. Raven falls and looks up at the fire, As Raven believes she is falling to her death, Anya caught her in mid air, and they hit the other side hard. Anya lays beside Raven. Anya looks at Raven, and she could see blood everywhere. Anya grabs Raven and cradles her in arms and starts to carry her bridal style out of the burning building.

 

“Raven,” Anya asks. Raven looks up at Anya with sad eyes.

 

“I am fine, Monty will tell the others… I told them to find us through a loop,” Raven says hissing in pain. Anya cradles Raven closer.

 

“You did well little warrior,” Anya smiles. Anya keeps going, until she was shot in the arm.

 

“Anya!” Raven shouts. Anya falls to one knee, still holding Raven in her arms. A man with black hair and pale face walks over to them. He points the gun at Anya cocking it back. “We’re going to clean the population,” He says.

 

“Hey asshole! Don’t touch my girlfriend!” Raven says as she shoots the man three times in the chest. The man falls back hitting the ground dead. Raven looks at Anya with a weak smile. Anya smiles softly at Raven.

 

“We are far from girlfriends Raven,” Anya breathes out. Raven smiles.

 

“I am going to marry you someday,” Raven says. Anya laughs and stands up slowly wincing in pain.

 

“You are losing blood Raven, you speak nonsense,” Anya says. Ignoring her pain, she holds Raven in her arms tightly and carries her the rest of the way. Anya reaches outside Mount Weather finally, still holding an almost past out Raven. Bellamy and Octavia run towards Anya. Bellamy takes Raven from Anya’s arms.

 

“We have to get back to base!” Bellamy shouts running to the car. Octavia looks at Mount Weather.

 

“The commander is still inside… So is Clarke,” Anya says holding her arm. Octavia puts a hand on Anya’s unwounded shoulder.

 

“We’ll get them out, but right now we need to get Raven out of here, same with you,” Octavia says. Anya shakes her head at Octavia.

 

“I am not going anywhere without my best friend O, they will have to kill me before I let Lexa and Clarke stay there any longer,” Anya says. Octavia couldn’t help but grin at Anya.

“Well if you’re going back, I am following you in there. Murphy’s team are going in second. Anya and I with our teams will go back in,” Octavia orders. Bellamy walks over to Octavia grabbing her by the elbow.

 

“I am not letting you go in there O, it’s too dangerous,” Bellamy says lowly. Octavia pulls her arm back and stares at Bellamy. She challenges her brother greatly.

 

“I didn’t ask your permission Bellamy. I am telling you that I am going in there,” Octavia says as she clocks her gun in front of him. Bellamy stares at Octavia with a disapproving look.

* * *

 

Finn opened Clarke’s cell, with two men stood behind him.

“Hey princess, how do you feel about visiting Nia. I heard that yesterday the commander was brought in.”

 

“What? No…” Clarke whispers. “Guys, bring her to where Nia is!” Finn commands. The two men enter the cell, roughly bringing Clarke to her feet, and escorted her to where Lexa was. Once Clarke was outside the door, she could hear an older woman’s voice.

 

“Oh Lexa dear, do you know how pathetic you look?” ‘Oh shit, Lexa…” Clarke whispers. As Clarke stood there, she hears Lexa scream out in pain. Clarke tries to fight off the guys, and starts to cry.

 

“No…no, Lexa,” Clarke cries out. The two men smile at each other as Clarke slumps down to her knees.

 

“Bring her in!” Nia shouts. The two men open the door and bring Clarke into the room. The sight was awful. Clarke couldn’t help but cry. Lexa hung with her hands above her head, her body covered in black blood, blood oozing out of an empty eye socket, and her head hung low. Nia smiles at how trained Lexa’s eye was on Clarke. Clarke looks at Lexa.

“Bring me the chip,” Nia shouts. The men bring in a chip and Nia takes it into her hands and walks over to Lexa.

 

“Please stop hurting her!” Clarke cries out. Nia just laughs.

 

“Lexa you are going to take this chip, and if you don’t I will unload a nice whole bullet into your blonde?” Nia says playing with the chip in her hand. Lexa does not answer so Nia clicks her fingers and the two men put the metal clips back on Lexa and Nia flips the switch on. Clarke watches in horror as Lexa’s body thrashed against the chains. Lexa was barely breathing and she coughed up more blood. The floor was like a bloodbath.

 

“PLEASE STOP!” Clarke screams in despair. Clarke covers her mouth, and Nia turns off the switch and Lexa moans in pain, too tired and too hurt to raise her head. Nia looks at Lexa and makes a disgusted face.

 

“No longer beautiful now are you? Now Lexa… Take the chip!” Nia demands as points the gun at Clarke. Clarke looks at Nia with painful red eyes and stands tall.

 

“O...Okay,” Lexa weakly groans. Nia’s smile grows, and Clarke looks at Lexa in utter shock.

 

“Good choice Lexa. Now you have an option. Once this is over, I will tell the press that you sent the nuclear warheads off and will end up in federal prison for the rest of your life… Or I can just kill you afterwards,” Nia says.

 

“Okay,” Lexa says again. Nia walks over to Lexa shoving the chip into her mouth, and Lexa takes it. Clarke watches as Lexa’s body became different and she stood there with a tilted head. Clarke looks at Lexa, but she wasn’t her Lexa anymore. No, she was taken.

 

* * *

 

Raven lays in back of the car with Harper, Jasper and Monty. Raven cries in pain holding her stomach. Harper tries to put pressure on the wound.

 

“Gustus the blood isn’t stopping, she is going to die in here,” Harper says distressed. Gustus looks behind him at the woman bleeding in his van. Gustus growls a little.

 

“We have to find Nyko, he is one of our top doctors, he can help,” Gustus says. Harper looks down at Raven. Raven’s head moves side to side.

 

“Did we win?” Raven whispers out. Harper looks at Raven with unrested eyes. “Did Anya make it out?” Raven asks worriedly.

 

“Yeah Raven, she did… She is right behind us in the other car,” Harper says with a soothing tone. Raven nods her head and falls unconscious. Harper puts fingers against Raven’s neck. Harper lets out a sigh, “Rae is still breathing, but just barely. Step on it Monty… Please.”

 

“Okay, but why did you lie to her?” Monty asks. Harper looks at them.

 

“Because she would be dumb enough to try and help and probably die… Anya wouldn’t want that would you?” Harper asks Monty. Monty looks sadly down at Raven.

 

“You were doing the right thing Harp… She will understand,” Jasper says to reassure Harper. Harper looks over at Jasper with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy leads one team with Octavia down the hallway and shoots a couple men down. He looks around at the smoke.

 

“I guess someone got burned badly,” Murphy says as he looks at a burnt body. Bellamy looks at his phone for a split second and looks at everyone after putting his phone away.

 

“We’ve been ordered by Indra to destroy Mount Weather before Allie breaks out,” Bellamy says. He looks at Octavia for a second.

 

“But Clarke and Lexa?” Octavia argues. Bellamy checks his ammo. “We have orders O,” Bell says. Octavia face showed dislike to the new plan but she reloads her gun and stares at Bellamy.

 

“Murphy and I will go get Lexa and Clarke… You will bomb this place,” Octavia says as she walks away. Bellamy grabs Octavia’s hand.

 

“May we meet again,” Bellamy says. Octavia looks sadly at her brother.

 

“May we meet again big brother,” Octavia says. She gives him a big hug before leaving with Murphy. As Murphy and Octavia run down the hallway, Bellamy looks on at his sister. Bellamy looks around at everyone and signals them to follow him.

 

“Please don’t get me killed? I would like to still be with Emori,” Murphy says.

 

“Wow someone has change a lot since being a seventeen year old cockroach,” Octavia says darkly. Murphy chuckles and they keep running.

 

“Atom had it coming O,” Murphy says. Octavia looks to see two standing around the hallway. She hands Murphy her gun and takes out a long machete and runs at them. Octavia hurls the machete into the first guy’s chest, though his bulletproof vest, and he slumps to the floor. Octavia slides and kicks the other guy’s shin, before grabbing the machete out of the dead guy’s chest, and slicing his throat.

 

“Sheesh badass much.” Murphy muttered.

 

“Four down, a hundred more to go,” Octavia says as she grabs her rifle. She walks past Murphy, who watches as Octavia starts to run again. Murphy hums a little before chasing after Octavia. As Murphy is running, he is tackled into a wall. Murphy and the guy fight like animals. Octavia stops and looks at Murphy handling himself.

 

“Go!” Murphy shouts. Octavia seemed to hesitate but takes off running in the other direction. Murphy shoves the guy back and cracks his knuckles and stands in a boxing stance. “Come at me fucker!” Murphy demands. The guy charges at Murphy, and they fought, but Murphy got the upper hand and gives the guy a solid right hook, knocking him out. Murphy then takes off running to where Octavia went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to the end. The ending is next. It's going to shock all of you. Thank you for all the comments, Kudos and bookmarks! With love.


	12. May we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death. Trigger. 
> 
> Oh please don't hate me.

Octavia ’s heartbeat is po u nding loud through her ears as  she runs as fast as her long leg s could carry her. When she is at the pillars underneath the building, she begins placing explosives down. Murphy  was  following right behind her. 

 

“Hurry Murphy,” Octavia says. Murphy moves as fast as he could placing the final explosive down. 

 

“When are we getting the signal?” Murphy asks. Octavia bites her lower lip and  slung her rifle  over her shoulder,  hitting her back. She starts to climb  and M urphy looks at Octavia.

 

“We’re climbing a four hundred  foot  pillar?” Murphy calls from below. Octavia looks down and smirks.

 

“Don’t tell me your scared, Murphy . ” Octavia teases. Murphy rolls his eyes and follows right behind Octavia. 

 

“I’m not scared,” Murphy mumbles. Murphy didn’t move at all, he watch as Octavia climb the pillar like nothing. Octavia looks down at Murphy with knowing smirk.

 

“Your scared aren’t you? Come on cockroaches can climb,” Octavia says. Murphy again rolls his eyes and grabs onto the pillar and starts to climb. 

 

“I hate you,” Murphy shouts out. Octavia just chuckles and keeps climbing. 

 

“Nah you hate me because I am right,” Octavia answers. Murphy grumbles and keeps climbing.

 

“Just shut up and keep fucking climbing,” Murphy says. Octavia and Murphy keep climbing until reaching the third level. Murphy takes out two daggers and with quick moves one guy had a knife in his throat and the other guy throat was silence before they even knew what happen.

 

“Wow someone has angry issues,” Octavia teases as she grabs there guns. Murphy takes out the knife in the man neck and wipes it on the dead guy shirt.

 

“I am very close on slices your throat,” Murphy threatens. Octavia walks past Murphy confidently.

 

“Nah you won’t,” She says as she opens the doors. 

 

* * *

 

Anya and her group move forward into Mount Weather, but a machine goes firing at the ground missing Anya but hitting some of her team. Anya looks at the four dead bodies beside her. Anya looks straight ahead then looks behind her to see Fio and three other guys. Anya calls out to them, but it’s too late. Fio is hit several times in the chest and hits the ground and Anya looks on with despair, but looks away from the body. Anya crawls slowly through the trees, and watches as at least a hundred men dispatch into vehicles. Anya knew she had to do something. She looks at the Mount Weather building and starts to sprint. The machine gun starts to shoot, firing at Anya’s direction, but misses Anya. As Anya got closer to the cars, they began to get battered with bullets, killing some of the guys: at least forty of them. Before Anya slides underneath a gutter, Anya watches as three cars blow up, killing even more people. Anya runs through the murky waters and climbs up the ladder. She opens the hatchet and looks around the place for any sighs of people. Anya looks up to see Octavia and Murphy climbing. Anya rolls her eyes.

 

“Those idiots,” Anya grumbles to herself. She takes off running.  Anya takes on several more guys before wincing in pain at her arm. Anya grits her teeth together and keeps going. 

 

“Anya do you see Octavia?” Bellamy radio overs. Anya pauses in her movement and hides behind a wall and takes out a walk-talkie. 

 

“Yes Bellamy I did, she is climbing a fucking wall,” Anya copies over. Nothing, just static. Anya looks over the corner of the wall to see guards running down the other direction through doors.   

 

“She is climbing a wall? With who? Murphy?” Bellamy asks. Anya looks down at the walk-talkie annoyed. 

 

“Bellamy this fifty-questions are seriously going to get you hurt, now shut up and tell me were to get the button Raven drop?” Anya says. Again long period of static. 

 

“Hallway D level 9,” Bellamy says. Anya nods her head to herself and puts the walk-talkie away and runs towards the doors. 

 

Anya runs to the same room Raven. As Anya looks around at the servers. She couldn’t find anything that Raven was working on. 

 

“Rae…where is it,” Anya says. Anya looks at the control panel and finds some things on top of it. Anya smirks and goes to the machine. Anya looks at what Raven was doing. “She is decoying city of light program and the nukes…” Anya whispers to herself. As Anya is about to touch the button. Anya is kick into the control panel. Anya grunts in pain. A woman with long braided blond hair stood there. 

 

“You should’ve just run away,” the woman says. Anya smirks dangerously. 

 

“Nah Echo, I always knew you would fight for the wrong cause,” Anya says. Echo looks at Anya with questionable eyes and both women start to fight. Echo punches Anya in the bad arm. Anya leans against the panel. “Echo! Nia is only using you!” Anya says. Echo goes in for another punch, but Anya blocks it. 

 

“Your lying,” Echo says about to kick Anya. Using one arm, Anya grabs Echo leg, and tossing her over her side throwing Echo into the ground. 

 

“I am not, over seven years of knowing each other…would I ever lie to you? Nia is going to kill everyone…even you,” Anya says. Echo looks at Anya with conflicted eyes. Anya sighs and slowly stands up. Anya and Echo charge at each other.

 

* * *

 

Gustus arrives at a small shopping mall. He takes Raven into his arms and carries her place to place that appeared abandoned. Harper opens the door for Gustus, and Gustus enters quickly. 

 

“Nyko!” Gustus shouts. A man shorter then Gustus , but had the same tough scary look , stepped out to meet them . He had a long beard t hat reached  his chest. Nyko removes  some  items from a table and help s  Gustus lower Raven onto the table . 

 

“She was shot ; she is losing too much blood,” Harper tells Nyko. Nyko  nods and  goes to work. He  gently turns Raven on her side and lifts up her shirt . Raven  was  barely holding onto consciousness.  Once Nyko had lifted Raven’s shirt, he started to examine the tissue. An angry red/purple bruised sat  right where an exit would should of gone through.  Nyko stop ped what he was doing and looks at Gustus. 

 

“Th e bullet is lodged in her spine, near a nerve. The surgery  could end her life Gustus,” Nyko says. 

 

“But you can save her though right?” Jasper says. Nyko looks at Jasper with narrow eyes.

 

“Yes,” Nyko says quickly grabbing items to use. “But you should have gone to a doctor, a hospital…She will be semi-conscious for this,” Nyko says. Everyone looks on with different expressions. 

 

"Got any anaesthetics?" Harper asked with worry.

 

"A little but not enough."

 

"Of fuckin great! And I really wanted that foursome!" Raven said through gritted teeth.

 

"Raven now is not the time for jokes." Monty snapped back . Raven rolls her eyes. 

 

“I am going to get the anesthetics,” Nyko says running to the back. Raven looks around at the room, she could hear echo e s of the others calling her name. By the time Nyko came back , Raven  had  passed out. Harper scramble d to  check Raven ’s pulse and after a moment of shock ran and got a defibrillator from the car boot . Nyko started setting the surgery up. 

 

“Come on Rae ! Don’t die on us! ” Harper says. After the third shock , Raven ’s chest was lifting up and down  again. Harper sighs and looks at Monty ; t hat is when Nyko starts t he surgery. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke is taken away from the room,  and  she struggles  in the grips of the arms that pull her away,  calling out Lexa ’s nam e in vain .   She weeps and sobs but still calls out Lexa’s name.  Clarke is hit in the back causing  her  to fling forward a little , g runting in pain. 

 

“Look alive Princess, the world is changing and Allie has shown us the way… Y ou’ll see,” Finn says turning to look at Clarke with eyes like daggers .  Clarke turns her head to see Nia walking behind her at a distance. 

 

“I am going to kill you,” Clarke mumbles. Finn grabs Clarke jaw tightly to make her look at him. His eyes stared deep into Clarke blue eyes. 

 

“No your not sweetie,” Finn says with a smug look. Clarke wanted to rip that smile off his lips so badly. Finn turns on his heels and keeps walking. Clarke follows right behind them.  Loud gunshots heard from opposite sides of the large room. Clarke looks around for anybody, but nobody beside who were in the room right now. 

 

“I guess they’re giving you assholes a run for your money,” Clarke says giving Finn a smug look. Finn darkly chuckles.  Clarke then fires forward punching Finn in the nose. Finn staggers back holding his nose. Finn kicks Clarke hard, and she falls into the guards arms. Soon the guards kick Clarke in the stomach and ribs. Clarke attempted to cover her sides as best as she could. 

 

“I can’t wait to kill you bitch!” Finn growls. 

 

“Now, Now Finn put down the gun,” Nia says in a cold calculating tone. The guards stop what they are doing and look over at Nia. Nia steps out of the shadows with Lexa behind her. Clarke stares at Lexa. Clarke slowly sits up and spits out blood from her mouth. She never drops her gaze from Nia or Lexa. 

 

* * *

 

Nyko finishes covered in blood. He walks over to e veryone, removing his scrubs and wiping his hands on a cloth . 

 

“How is she?” Harper asks. 

 

“Raven is fine, she asleep,  but  she will be fine…” Nyko says and t he group sighs happily.  Harper and the others start to put there things together. Nyko looks over at Gustus and hands him a large duffel bag. Gustus takes it. 

 

“We can take her with us and keep an  eye on for her if you want. ” Gustus says. Nyko shakes his head. 

 

“No, it would only aggravate the wound… Go get to safety, I’ll protect Raven and I will follow when she is in less pain… Okay?” Nyko answers. Gustus looks longingly at his friend before nodding his head, and puts out his free hand for Nyko to take. Nyko takes it, and smiles at the gesture. 

 

“May we meet again,” Gustus says. 

 

“May we meet again,” Nyko repeats. Nyko watches the others leave, and walks back to w h ere Raven laid on  a bed still unconscious. Nyko looks at the screen showing Raven ’s x-ray and a red mark were the bullet had hit. About an hour later Raven wakes up. She grunts and groans in pain. Nyko steps over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Where is Anya?” Raven says through gritted teeth, still in pain. Nyko looks at Raven with mix ed emotions. 

 

“She is fine Raven, but we need to leave very soon,” Nyko says as he packs his things. Raven looks confused and stares at Nyko. As he finishes up he puts the bag over his shoulder and lifts Raven in his arms and carries her out. 

 

“What’s happening?” Raven says. Nyko ignores her and enters ambulance truck and places Raven in the gurney and puts a needle in Raven arm. Raven watch as Nyko closes the door and walks past Raven. Raven eyes begin to fall heavy and she passes out. Nyko looks at Raven with determination and drives off, exploding his little shop with a button. He puts the sirens on and keeps driving as fast as he can. 

 

“Hold on Raven,” Nyko says. 

*** 

 Anya finds Octavia and Murphy placing a single explosion on the wall. Anya winces in pain but ignores it.

“We have to get Lexa and Clarke,” Anya shouts. Octavia and Murphy look at Anya. They nod there head following Anya. The building begins to rumble causing the three to lose balance and fall to the ground. 

“What the hell was that!” Murphy shouts. Anya looks around puzzled as well.

“I don’t know! But whatever it was it wasn’t good,” Anya answers.

“Well shit I thought it was fireworks!” Octavia says sarcastically. Anya rolls her eyes. As they keep going guards arrive. Anya gives Octavia a knowing look and within that Octavia and Anya start to fight the guards. As does Murphy. Murphy saw Octavia was going to get shot, Murphy runs leaping in front of Octavia tackling her. Murphy hits the ground, rolling to the side. He touches his side to see blood. Octavia shoots the guy, she runs over to Murphy. 

“Take it!” Murphy says handing the detour to Octavia.

 

“No, we can get out together,” Octavia. Murphy shakes his head and looks at Anya.

 

“Go! I got this…I am cockroach remember,” Murphy says with a smile. Anya takes Octavia and they quickly get out of the room. Murphy keeps shooting before getting shot again in the shoulder and he falls into the water below.

* * *

Anya and Octavia run. They stop and look to see Lexa…Clarke and Nia. Anya nearly lost her shit at seeing Lexa. Octavia points her gun at them. Octavia watches the interaction, Octavia watch as Lexa types in something.

 

“She is giving the codes,” Octavia says. Anya looks at Octavia. Octavia looks back to watch Clarke shoot three rounds into Lexa two in her chest and one in her shoulder. Octavia let’s out a cry watching her sister fall into the water below. Shots began to fly at them and they kept running. 

 

“We need to get Clarke!” Anya shouts. Octavia nods her head and they attempt to go to the second level. Octavia fights the guards, Octavia then puts a single bullet right into Finn skull. 

 

“Clarke come with us now!” Octavia shouts. Clarke didn’t move from her spot. 

 

“I never thought the blonde would kill her lover? What plot twist,” Nia says laughing. Clarke goes to shoot Nia but her gun no longer working. Anya shoots Nia in the shoulder. 

 

“Do it now!” Anya says. Octavia presses the button and several explosions go off. 

 

“Queen Nia we have to go,” A man says. Nia runs following the guard. Water spills more underneath them. Anya grabs Clarke with her hand pulling her away. 

* * *

Raven opens her eyes to find herself in a single room. Anya sat in the chair with a sling. Raven is about to move, but the pain in her leg stops her and she hisses in pain. Anya immediately sits up and goes to Raven. 

 

“Are you in pain?” Anya says. Raven looks up at Anya with adoration. She kisses Anya deeply who returns the kiss.

 

“How is Pappi?” Raven asks after pulling away from Anya. Anya looks at Raven with sadness. Raven tilts her head looking at Anya. Within seconds Raven shakes her head. 

 

“No…No…She can’t be died,” Raven says. Tears stream down her face hard. Anya holds Raven tightly. 

 

“It’s going to be okay Raven,” Anya whispers. 

***

Clarke enters the hallway to see Bellamy turn away from Octavia and let’s the most heart quenching sound. Octavia holds his brother tightly as he cries out. Clarke covers her mouth knowing she did this. This pain was all her fault. 

 

“Ms. Griffin,” A woman says. Clarke turns around to see a olive skin woman with black hair and dark eyes. She wore a doctor attire and her name tag read. Becca Heda. Clarke looks at the woman.

 

“Yes,” Clarke says. 

 

“My name is Becca…I am Lexa mother,” Becca says. Clarke eyes widen just a little and she stares at the woman before her. 

 

( _Flashback to three days ago)_

*Clarke walk down following the others. She hears the gunshots but nothing behind her. Her eyes never fell from Lexa. Her Lexa. 

 

“I am sorry you have to see her this way,” Nia says with a crooked grin. Clarke glares at Nia. Nia places a hand on Lexa shoulder. 

 

“What did you do to her?” Clarke says. She tries to get to Nia, but the guards grab Clarke tightly. 

 

“I gave her the key to elimating all her pain…now she follows me,” Nia says with a chuckle. Clarke stares at Nia with hatred. 

 

“I am going to kill you!” Clarke shouts. Nia can’t help but laugh at Clarke, she presses out her lips and looks at Lexa.

 

“You could try, but you can’t. Lexa put in the launch codes for me,” Nia says. Lexa starts to type in the codes.

 

“No! Lexa please! This isn’t you, come back to me!” Clarke says pleading. Lexa keeps typing in the code. Her eye glances over to Clarke. Clarke notice for a second. Clarke watch as Lexa mouth something. ‘Be strong’ Clarke watch as Lexa lifted the lid to the button.

 

“Now Lexa! I want you to press that button,” Nia says. As Lexa is about to do it, Clarke steps on the man foot grabbing his gun and shooting the other guy in the throat. Clarke shoots above Lexa hand. “Stop Lexa, let’s see if Clarke will actually shoot you,” Nia says. 

 

“Lexa please don’t do this, I can’t-” Clarke says with a shaky breathe. Lexa stared at her mindless. Clarke watch as Nia starts to chuckle. 

 

“Lexa launch the missiles now!” Nia orders. Lexa is about to press the button when Clarke fires one shot into Lexa shoulder, she still was going until Clarke shoots Lexa twice in the chest. Clarke watch in horror as Lexa stumbles back holding her chest. 

 

“May we meet again,” Lexa says as she falls back over the railing. Clarke stood in shock. She hears people calling her name. 

_End of Flashback_

 

Clarke falls to her knees. Becca holds Clarke close to her. She rubs Clarke back carefully and allows herself to let a few drops of tears from her face. Clarke holds onto this woman dearly. A stranger…but Lexa mother. 

 

“I know you didn’t kill my daughter,” Becca whispers. Clarke looks up at the woman with puffy eyes. she sniffles. 

 

“Yes I did, I shot her three times,” Clarke chokes out. Her breathing started to pick up again. Becca places a reassuring hand on Clarke cheek.

 

“You can’t kill my children Clarke…she is a night blood the blood will help her,” Becca says. Clarke stares at the woman confused. Becca helps Clarke stand up and looks over her shoulder. Becca stares at Bellamy and Octavia and touches Clarke cheek carefully again before walking towards her children. Bellamy and Octavia embrace Becca tightly. Clarke watches the scene before her. Clarke finds herself a chair and looks on with mindless glare. ‘I need to find Nia’ Clarke thought to herself. ‘I am going to find her’ Clarke says to herself again. Clarke turns her head to stare out the window. A true game of survival now.   _Queen Nia wishes she died in Mount Weather'_ Clarke thought to herself. 

 

A emotionless Clarke emerge though the mirror. Clarke blue eyes only filled with one thing. Bloodlust...Revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi so you read the story. I hope you like it. Please don't hate me. I will answer any questions. Also part 2 is in works. Also shoutout to my boss Beta Twilight.


End file.
